Fujoshi Kanojo
by shouta Ryuuji
Summary: "Aku menyukaimu", " Maaf aku bukan Homo, dasar banci!". masa lalunya yang pernah ditolak cowok hanya karena tubuhnya yang memang sedikit berbeda dengan anak perempuan pada umumnya. Dada rata. bukannya tidak punya hanya kecil. akibatnya ia selalu dikira sebagai anak laki laki. sejak itu Sasuke menjadi Fujoshi dan bersumpah akan merubah cowok didunia ini jadi homo NarufemSasu
1. Chapter 1

Fujoshi Kanojo

Desclaimer : Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto and SasUke belong to me XDD

NaruFemSasu, Genderbend, dont like dont read

Summary : "Aku menyukaimu", " Maaf aku bukan Homo, dasar banci!". masa lalunya yang pernah ditolak cowok hanya karena tubuhnya yang memang sedikit berbeda dengan anak perempuan pada umumnya. Dada rata. Ok, bukannya dia tak punya tapi hanya kecil, rambut jigrak model pantat ayam dan jangan salahkan dia kalau memiliki tinggi tubuh diatas rata rata anak perempuan seusianya. Akibatnya, dia menjadi seorang fujoshi akut dan memiliki misi untuk membuat cowok di dunia ini menjadi Homo

Chapter 1

_**Flashback**_

"_aku menyukaimu..." dengan wajah menunduk dan memerah karena menahan malu di hadapan laki laki yang disukainya, sasuke mengatakannya dengan sepenuh hati. ia sama sekali tak dapat mengangkat wajahnya sedikitpun, jantungnya berdebar terlalu kencang untuk sekedar memandang laki laki yang berada di hadapannya itu. namun apa yang didengarnya sungguh membuatnya terkejut._

"_maaf aku bukan homo—"_

_DAFUCK! Sasuke mengepal tangannya._

"_dasar banci!"_

_Double fuck!_

"_BUG!" sebuah tinju pun dilayangkannya kewajah laki-laki tersebut._

"_GUE SUMPAHIN JADI HOMO, LU!"_

Seorang laki laki dengan dua garis wajah tegas itu berjalan menuju kamar adik satu satunya itu, ini sudah waktunya berangkat sekolah namun adiknya itu belum muncul muncul juga. Itachi nama laki laki itu mencoba mencoba mengetuk pintu kamar adiknya namun tak ada jawaban sama sekali.

"Euy, Sasuke ini tahun ajaran barumu di sekolah jangan sampai telat," Ujarnya dari luar pintu. namun tetap saja tak ada jawaban dari dalam kamar adiknya itu. akhirnya terpaksa Itachi membuka pintu kamar Sasuke yang sebenarnya secara etika nggak boleh buka kamar anak perempuan sembarangan meskipun kau adalah kakak laki lakinya sendiri. tapi, memangnya adiknya itu perempuan? God! Bahkan Itachi pun masih bingung mengenai gender adiknya sendiri.

"Sasuke?" panggilnya setelah pintu terbuka. Kamar Sasuke cukup simple dengan single bad nuansa biru tua, jejeran buku dan komik dilemari pojok dan beberapa poster anime juga band terpasang di dinding kamarnya. Matanya mengarah ke arah meja belajar Sasuke yang di penuhi oleh pajangan Action Figure dan peralatan menggambarnya. Ia dapat melihat Sasuke yang telah rapih memakai seragamnya sedang duduk dimeja belajar. Pasti dia sedang asyik menggambar. dibahunya masih menjuntai handuk kecil yang digunakan untuk mengeringkan rambutnya. Adiknya itu memang terkadang tak kenal waktu kalau sudah menggambar, kapanpun itu asalkan dia dapat inspirasi dia akan langsung menggambarnya. Gambarnya pun bukan sembarang gambar. Kau pasti akan terkejut nanti jika melihatnya nanti.

"Sasuke, ayah sudah menunggu di bawah untuk sarapan. Tak bisakah kau menghentikan kegiatan menggambarmu, heh—?"

"Tanggung Itachi, semalem aku mendapat mimpi yang bagus, sayang sekali kalau tak aku tuangkan dalam kertas gambarku ini, sebentar lagi kelar kok"

"Ck..." Itachi mendecak, ia menyender pada daun pintu. "kutunggu kau lima menit lagi, Sasuke"

Itachi memandang Adiknya yang sedang asyik menggambar itu. ia melihat bagian bawah Sasuke lalu memandang ke arah gantungan pakaian yang berada disamping lemari, disana masih tergantung dengan rok seragam yang baru dibeli ayahnya untuk tahun ajaran baru ini. Fugaku sangat ingin anaknya itu memakai rok ke sekolah bukan celana. For god shake Sasuke itu Perempuan! Setidaknya Fugaku masih yakin akan hal itu.

"Kau tak memakai rok yang dibelikan ayah, Sasuke?" tanya Itachi. di masih berdiri di daun pintu.

"Kau masih disana Itachi? kupikir sudah pergi," jawab Sasuke tanpa menoleh sedikitpun.

"Jangan menjawab pertanyaan dengan pertanyaan, Sasuke."

"Jangan bertanya sesuatu yang sudah kau ketahui jawabannya Itachi"

Ck, adiknya itu memang kurang ajar! Batin Itachi. dalam hatinya ia menangis padahal dulu saat Sasuke lahir ia berharap akan mendapatkan adik perempuan yang manis yang selalu butuh perlindungan kakaknya. Yang akan selalu memanggilnya dengan sebutan "Oniichan". Yang akan selalu dia genggam tangannya saat mengajaknya jalan jalan. Tapi apa? Sasuke sama sekali nggak ada manis manisnya. Bahkan dia lebih buruk dari adik laki laki sekalipun.

"Lelaki tua itu pasti akan menangis lagi karena anak perempuannya tak mau memakai rok,"

"dia juga akan menangis lagi kalau tahu semalam kau habis pergi kencan dengan seorang laki laki,"

"Sasuke~"

"Itachi~"

"Fuck you!"

"No, but You! Kakashi will do it to you just like in my dream"

"Kakashi?" Itachi memgerutkan dahinya sejenak sebelum sebuah kertas tertempel di keningnya. Sasuke menempelkan hasil gambarnya ke kening itachi setelah merobeknya dari sketch book dan pergi meninggalkannya untuk sarapan bersama ayah tercinta.

Kening Itachi berkedut, ia memandang kertas yang ada ditangannya. aliran darahnya mulai naik ke kepala, dia meremas kertas itu dan meneriaki adiknya.

"SASUKE! YOU ARE A LITTLE SHIT! PERVERTED BASTARD! Why the fuck you dreamed about your big brother getting fucked with your teacher and drawing it in your sketch book!"

Ini masih pagi dan kepala Itachi sudah dibuat mendidih oleh adiknya ini. sungguh ia menyesal dulu pernah menertawakan adiknya habis habisan ketika Sasuke bercerita kalau adiknya itu baru saja ditolak cowok karena cowok itu mengira kalau dirinya laki-laki bukan perempuan. Tawa Itachi meledak sampai mengeluarkan airmata saat itu. adiknya memang tak bisa dibilang cantik tapi juga tak bisa dibilang tampan untuk seorang laki-laki. Sasuke perpaduan dari keduanya. Kulitnya putih bersih bak porselen, wanita manapun pasti iri memiliki kulit putih mulus sepertinya. Tapi dia memiliki tubuh yang tinggi dengan dada yang rata. Yah kalau saja, kalau saja dada dan bokongnya itu sedikit berisi Sasuke bisa saja menjadi model cantik yang sexy. Tapi sayang dua hal yang lumrah dimiliki perempuan itu tak dimiliki oleh Sasuke. Mata yang tajam dan garis wajahnya yang tegas menambah kesan manly dari Sasuke. Kalau saja Sasuke cowok dia akan menjadi cowok cantik atau biasa disebut dengan Bishie tapi kalau Sasuke cewek dia akan menjadi cewek tampan. Lalu sebenarnya Sasuke itu cewek atau cowok? Entahlah Itachi pusing memikirkannya. Dia lebih senang menyebut adiknya itu Hemafrodit saat teman temannya bertanya jenis kelamin adik semata wayang nya itu. dan yang jadi permasalahannya adalah Sasuke menjadi Fujoshi Akut setelah insiden penolakan itu. sekali lagi Itachi tegaskan FUJOSHI AKUT.

"ada apa dengan kakakmu Sasuke?" tanya Fugaku lalu menyeruput kopi panasnya. Sasuke mengangkat bahunya seolah ia tak tahu apa - apa mengenai teriakan Itachi barusan. Dia menyambar Roti isi yang dibuatkan Itachi dari atas meja dan melahapnya dengan cara yang tidak elit. Fugaku menangis dalam hati melihatnya. Ia memandang foto Almarhum istrinya yang terpajang diatas meja kecil di sebrang meja makan . "Mikoto katakan padaku, apa salahku?" batinnya. dia memandang Sasuke kembali, lalu menghela nafas.

"kau tak memakai Rok yang ayah berikan Sasuke?"

Sasuke menggeleng, mulutnya masih tetap etikamu sebagai Uchiha Sasuke!

"Tapi kan kau perempuan, sudah seharusnya kau memakai seragam perempuan Sasuke"

"Justru akan aneh kalau aku yang memakainya Ayah,"

Perasaan Fugaku sebagai kepala keluarga Uchiha pun menjadi miris.

Itachi muncul ke ruang makan. Dia duduk salah satu kursi dan melempar gumpalan kertas ke atas meja dengan muka menahan kesal.

"Sudah ku bilang berapa kali Sasuke!" ucapnya geram.

"bukan salahku, itu muncul begitu saja dalam mimpiku, yaudah aku gambar saja!"

Fugaku heran, dia mengambil gumpalan kertas yang sudah tak terbentuk itu dan membukanya. Mulut Fugaku langsung mangap bergetar tanpa sepatah kata pun terucap. Matanya menjembul hampir keluar melihat karya seni yang digambar anaknya tersebut. di kertas itu terlihat sketsa gambar Anak sulungnya yang sedang disodok oleh seorang laki laki bermasker dengan gambar detil meskipun dalam gambar tersebut bagian terpenting dari seorang laki laki milik anak sulungnya itu masih tertutup sehelai kain, namun gambar ini sudah bisa disebut Erotis melihat wajah Itachi yang memerah dan sayu, tubuhnya yang penuh kismark dimana mana juga jejak jejak cairan disekitanya. Seorang yang wajahnya bermasker didalam gambar ini pun terlihat begitu menikmati menyodok lubang anaknya. Perut Fugaku melilit seketika.

"Sasuke.." Panggil Fugaku dengan suara beratnya. Dia siap memarahi Sasuke meski dalam hati yang paling dalam sungguh dia tak tega memarahi anak perempuan satu satunya.

"Sudah kubilang berapa kali Sasuke Kakakmu itu SEME! Ultimate SEME! Bukan uke, kenapa kau menggambarnya seperti itu? seharusnya aku yang diatas !" Protes Itachi. dan itu Fugaku yang tadinya hendak marah marah langsung mengatupkan mulutnya lalu memegang dadanya tepat dibagian jantungnya. Berharap jantungnya masih dapat berdetak dengan normal dan tidak copot.

"BUKAN ITU MASALAHNYA ITACHI!"

Sungguh, Fugaku ingin menangis kedua kalinya. ia memandang foto mendiang Istrinya lagi. "kuatkan aku Mikoto," batinnya berbicara.

"Sasuke," Fugaku menarik nafasnya lalu mengeluarkannya dalam satu kali hembusan.

"hentikan hobimu itu, menggambar laki laki yang sedang berhubungan intim dengan laki laki, apalagi itu kakakmu sendiri," Ucap Fugaku dengan tegas pada saat mengucapkan bagian ini. "Ayah mohon~ cobalah menggambar sesuatu yang lebih normal dan wajar" kali ini Fugaku mengucapkannya sambil menangis memohon. XDD

"dan Itachi, ini bukan masalah kau itu di atas atau di bawah, ayah memang menerima orientasi seksualmu yang menyukai laki laki itu tapi tolong jangan mengumbar hubunganmu dengan pacarmu itu kepada Sasuke." Tukas Fugaku dengan penuh ketegasan.

"Tapi ayah, Kakashi san itu bukan pacarku!"

" Mau Kakashi san atau bukan tetap kau tak boleh mengumbarnya didepan Adikmu yang masih polos ini"

"Dia sama sekali tak polos, Ayah!" teriak Itachi sambil menunjuk wajah Sasuke yang baru saja menyudahi sarapannya itu.

Namun sayang sekali sepertinya Fugaku tak menghiraukannya, dia lebih peduli terhadap ponselnya yang bergetar dan mengangkatnya.

"pasti dari Minato san," ujar Sasuke kalem.

"bahkan ayah juga kena menjadi objek fantasimu?"

"siapa lagi yang menelpon pagi pagi selain Minato san, Ayah adalah seorang single parents dan Minato san sudah lama bercerai dengan Istrinya. Tidak ada yang tidak mungkin Itachi" Ucap sasuke sambil menyeringai.

"OH SHIT!" geram Itachi. dia bangkit dan langsung berlari ke kamar mandi. Perutnya mual seketika ketika membayangkan ayahnya anu anu-an dengan sahabatnya sendiri.

"Hallo, ada apa Minato?" tanya Fugaku setelah menyingkir dari kedua anaknya guna mengangkat telfon dari sahabat pirangnya tersebut.

_"Ah, selamat pagi Fuga-chan"_

Dahi Fugaku berkedut kesal menerimanya.

"Jangan Panggil aku dengan sebutan Chan Minato, aku sekarang sudah bapak – bapak"

_"gomen gomen, aku sudah terbiasa memanggilmu Fuga chan sejak masih kecil, kebiasaan itu sulit dihilangkan lho,"_

"Katakan saja, ada apa kau menelponku pagi pagi Minato"

"_Naruto sekarang sudah berumur tujuh belas tahun, dan itu artinya sekarang giliran aku untuk mengasuhnya. Kemarin dia baru saja pindah ke Konoha dan aku mendaftarkannya ke sekolah yang sama dengan Sasu-chan lho"_

"anak mu itu tak boleh macam macam dengan anakku Minato,"

_"Fuga chan lucu sekali, dia sangat menyayangi putri semata wayangnya itu yah, ck ck, berat juga yah membesarkan seorang anak perempuan sendirian Fuga chan, kau jangan terlalu over protektif seperti itu. kau pasti sudah menjadi anak yang baik"_

Dalam hati Fugaku ingin menjerit dan curhat ke sahabat satu satunyaa ini "Aku gagal Minato, Aku gagal menjadi Ayah yang baik, Anak laki laki ku menjadi homo, dan anak perempuanku punya hobi aneh, menyukai hubungan sesama jenis. Aku gagal, Minato, apa yang harus aku lakukan?!" namun kata kata itu sama sekali tak keluar dari mulutnya. Fugaku gengsi untuk mengatakannya apalagi mengatakannya pada Minato.

"Tentu saja aku berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk membesarkan mereka Minato~" Ujar Fugaku dengan nada penuh keyakinan.

_"Ne, ne aku sudah bilang kepada Naruto kalau disana ada teman semasa kecilnya dulu jadi dia tak perlu canggung di sekolah barunya, semoga mereka berdua bisa saling mengenali satu sama lain ketika bertemu nanti mengingat mereka tak pernah bertemu kembali setelah Kushina memutuskan untuk bercerai dan membawanya pergi saat masih duduk di taman kanak kanak dulu."_

"yah semoga saja, Minato. Tak masalah jika anakmu itu ingin menjadi teman anakku tapi aku peringatkan jangan macam macam dengan putriku, itu saja.

_"owkeh, akan kupastikan Naruto tak akan macam macam dengan putrimu, tapi meskipun macam macam, Naruto anak yang bertanggung jawab kok."_

"MINATO!"

_ "Tuuuuuuuut"_

To be continue

Yeiiiii Akhirnya gue bisa buat juga satu chapter pertama XDD ide dasarnya dari pengalaman gue sendiri yang pernah suka sama cowok, sahabat sendiri. terus kan sangking deketnya timbul gosip tuh diantara kita. tapi dia nggak ambil pusing dan bilang ke orang yang ngeledekin kita pacaran kek gini : "gue ? sama dia? Emang gue homo?" gilaaaa langsung Jleb banget yak.. padahal kan gue suka beneran XDDD hahahaha trus di mix sama judul film Fujoshi Kanojo dan akhirnya jadi deh cerita ini XDD

Jangan lupa buat review yah XDD


	2. Chapter 2

**Fujoshi Kanojo**

**Desclaimer : Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto and SasUke belong to me XDD **

**NaruFemSasu, Genderbend, dont like dont read**

**Summary : "Aku menyukaimu", " Maaf aku bukan Homo, dasar banci!". masa lalunya yang pernah ditolak cowok hanya karena tubuhnya yang memang sedikit berbeda dengan anak perempuan pada umumnya. Dada rata. Ok, bukannya dia tak punya tapi hanya kecil, rambut jigrak model pantat ayam dan jangan salahkan dia kalau memiliki tinggi tubuh diatas rata rata anak perempuan seusianya. Akibatnya, dia menjadi seorang fujoshi akut dan memiliki misi untuk membuat cowok di dunia ini menjadi Homo**

Chapter 2

"kamu nggak berangkat bareng kak Itachi?" tanya Neji setelah turun dari mobilnya, di ikuti oleh Hinata yang notebene adalah sepupunya. Sebelumnya Sasuke sudah menghubungi Neji Untuk menjemputnya kaarena dia tahu Itachi pasti akan ngamuk kalau lihat karya miliknya dan tak akan mau mengantarnya ke sekolah.

"selamat pagi Sasuke san" Ujar Hinata dengan sedikit malu malu,

"Itachi tak akan mau mengantarku hari ini, Pagi Hinata, sudah ku bilang berapa kali, kau tak perlu formal seperti itu". Ucap Sasuke.

"Engh.. Sasuke ~ C-Chan?" panggil Hinata dengan terbata-bata.

"itu kedengarannya menjijikkan Hinata," Ujar Sasuke. Neji hanya Tersenyum mendengarnya.

"b-baik kalau begitu. Sasuke~kun?"

"errrrr..." Sasuke mengeluarkan ekspresi setuju tidak setuju.

"panggil saja Sasuke, Hinata". Ucap Neji.

"baiklah, S-sasuke," entah kenapa Hinata merasa memanas memanggil Sasuke hanya dengan namanya saja untuk pertama kalinya. "S-sasuke duduk di depan saja bersama Neji niisan, biar aku dibelakang, lagi pula aku kan turun duluan nanti " ungkap Hinata. Hinata sekolah di tempat yang berbeda dengan mereka, Hari ini supir pribadi Hinata sedang sakit jadi Neji kebagian tugas untuk mengantarnya sekolah.

"Baiklah," Sasuke pun membuka pintu depan dan duduk disamping Neji. "lihat apa yang aku gambar," Sasuke menyerahkan gambar keduanya yang ia gambar tadi pagi masih dengan pair KakaIta yang sedang tidur bersama dengan tubuh telanjang dan hanya ditutupi oleh selembar selimut. Neji menghela nafas, sungguh dia berani bersumpah bukan sekali dua kali ia melihat gambar gambar milik Sasuke dan sampai sekarang dia masih belum mengerti apa yang menarik dari gambar gambarnya tersebut. dan bukan hanya sebulan dua bulan dia berteman dengan makhluk hemafrodit yang satu ini, melainkan sejak hari pertama masuk sekolah ia mengenal Sasuke namun tetap saja Neji masih belum mengerti betul Sasuke dan hobinya itu. belum lagi perihal penampilan Sasuke yang benar benar mirip laki laki itu. kadang berteman terlalu dekat dengannya membuatnya merasa menjadi lelaki homo. OH god, dia masih Normal sungguh!

"Kakakmu marah gara gara ini?"

"tidak, bukan gara gara ini, tapi yang lebih Hard, aku menggambarnya sedang di sodok oleh Kakashi sensei dan dia langsung mengamuk," Sasuke mengucapkannya dengan lancar.

"Sasuke bahasa mu, di belakang ada Hinata" tegur Neji. Sungguh dia tidak mau kalau adik sepupunya yang Innocent itu tertular hobi aneh sahabatnya ini. Sasuke menengok kebelakang dan dilihatnya wajah hinata yang sudah memerah.

"kau sakit Hinata? Mukamu merah?" tanya Sasuke.

"jangan pura pura nggak tahu kenapa, Sasuke".

"aku sudah dewasa Neji-nii aku tak masalah dengan pembicaraan kalian berdua."

"dengar, tak masalah kan? Kau mau lihat gambar gambar ku yang lain Hinata-chan" ujar Sasuke dengan tatapan dan nada yang menggoda.

"Sasuke!" Neji memukul kepala sasuke sedangkan tangan yang satunya masih menyetir menuju sekolah.

"Ouch, Sakit Hyuuga!"

Kedua pemuda tampan itu turun dari mobil mereka. Ok, salah bukan kedua pemuda tampan melainkan satu pemuda tampan dan satu pemudi tampan turun dari mobil mereka. banyak wajah wajah baru yang di lihatnya. Maklum saja ini tahun ajaran baru dan mereka sekarang sudah duduk di kelas tiga. Neji memandang Sahabatnya yang berjalan dengan santai didepannya itu sambil tersenyum. Dia sadar mereka jadi pusat perhatian terutama bagi anak anak baru, terlebih Sasuke banyak anak baru dari kalangan perempuan yang memandangnya dengan mata bersinar binar. Dari jauh dia dapat melihat Sasuke sedang menolong gadis yang hampir terjatuh. Muka gadis itu memerah ketika melihat wajah penolongnya itu.

"apa apaan senyum ala pangeran seperti itu?" gumam Neji. Dia tak dapat mendengar apa yang diucapkan Sasuke kepada gadis itu tapi dapat terlihat jelas wajah si gadis merona mendengarnya dan menunduk sambil mendekap tasnya lalu pergi.

"pagi pagi jangan tebar pesona," tegur Neji setelah berhasil mensejajarinya menuju kelas.

"bukan salahku Neji, aku hanya berniat menolongnya itu saja."

"well, mukanya memerah itu tandanya dia terpesona olehmu,"

"aku tak tertarik dengan wanita Hyuuga," Ucap Sasuke dengan malas, hal ini sering sekali terjadi beberapa wanita terpesona dengannya padahal dia tak bermaksud apa apa. Bukan salah Sasuke kalau dia memiliki tubuh dan wajah seperti ini. setiap tahun ajaran baru selalu saja dia mendapat tatapan kagum dari para kouhainya, beberapa ada yang kecewa dan menyerah saat mengetahui gender dia yang sebenarnya beberapa ada yang tetap menyukainya. Padahal sebenarnya dia mengharapkan di tahun ajaran baru ini dia akan menemukan beberapa laki laki yang akan dijadikan pair pair baru untuk model dounjinnya.

"aku lebih tertarik dengan siswa baru dengan wajah imut, Neji. Aku butuh wajah baru untuk gambarku. Ah, kau lihat siswa baru berkaca mata yang sedang berdiri disana Neji, aku bertaruh dia punya potensi untuk menjadi gay." Ujar Sasuke sambil menunjuk seorang anak laki laki yang tengah berdiri di sudut taman sekolah seperti sedang menunggu seseorang.

"kau yakin sekali, Sasuke? " Neji mengernyitkan dahinya. Bukan pertanyaan namun pernyataan. Sejujurnya ini bukan yang pertama, selanjutnya pun dia tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Sasuke kepada siswa baru tersebut.

"You know Neji, setiap manusia yang ada didunia ini terlahir dengan orientasi bisex, dan ketika mereka berada di antara umur 14-18 barulah mereka mulai menentukan kemana orientasi seksual mereka. di umur – umur segitu mereka paling mudah untuk di pengaruhi." Ucap Sasuke.

"jangan jangan kakakmu menjadi gay karena salah pergaulan di umur umur labil seperti itu?"

"tidak, Itachi sudah menyadari orientasi seksualnya ketika dia mendapat teman laki laki pertamanya " Sasuke ingat betul meskipun dia masih sangat kecil saat mereka di ajak pergi untuk mengunjungi keluarga sahabat baik ayahnya. disana mereka bertemu dengan seorang anak laki-laki berambut jigrak berwarna orange, anak itu bukan anak Minato san melainkan keponakannya Kyuubi yang kebetulan sedang di titipkan. Itachi berhasil membuat kyuubi ketakutan dan menangis karena terus menerus mengikutinya kemana pun dia pergi dan berkata dia akan menikahi kyuubi kalau sudah dewasa nanti.

"Sasuga Itachi san" Ujar Neji sweet drop.

"kau juga ada potensi ke sana Neji"

"WTF?!"

Belum sempat protes sasuke sudah beranjak meninggalkan Neji untuk menghampiri korban barunya. Seorang anak berkaca mata yang memiliki wajah cute tipe uke —menurut Sasuke. Entah apa yang dibisikkan sasuke di telinga anak tersebut sehingga wajahnya memerah. Neji menggelengkan kepalanya. Sasuke knows how to make straight Guy into Gay. Pertama tama dia akan menentukan posisi laki laki incarannya, seme atau Uke kemudian Sasuke akan mendekati mereka, menarik perhatiannya lalu memacarinya setelah itu putus. Dan sebagian besar dari cowok-cowok yang di pacarinya akan berhubungan dengan cowok lagi setelah putus dari Sasuke. Sudah banyak yang menjadi korban, Kiba misalnya dia salah satu mantan atau sebut saja Mantan korban Sasuke. Meskipun Kiba teman sekelas Sasuke itu tahu betul kalau sebenarnya Sasuke adalah cewek, namun sifat dan perangai Sasuke yang sama sekali tak seperti perempuan berhasil membuat Kiba luluh. Sasuke benar benar memperlakukannya dengan gentle layakmya seme seme idaman. Menjemput dan mengantarnya sekolah, membantunya mengerjakan tugas, bahkan Sasuke selalu berhasil membuat wajahnya memerah dengan kalimat kalimat seductivenya. Putus dari Sasuke Kiba pun kepincut dengan pemuda malas tapi berotak jenius. Sasuke sukses membuatnya menjadi humu XDD.

Sasuke berjalan ke arah Neji dengan seringai di sudut bibirnya dan Neji mengerti betul arti dari senyum itu. lalu jika ada yang mempertanyakan apakah Neji pernah tertarik dengan sasuke jawabannya adalah dia masih ingin jadi normal. Ok, bercanda. Neji memang menyukai Sasuke, bukan berarti orientasinya bersumpah dia menyukai Sasuke apa adanya. Kalau tidak bagaimana dia bisa tahan dengan hobi aneh gadis jadi- jadian itu bukan karena satu kata ajaib bernama cinta. Neji tahu apa yang membuat Sasuke seperti ini, Itachi yang menceritakannya kalau Sasuke pernah menyatakan perasaannya kepasa seorang laki laki namun laki laki tersebut menolaknya dengan mengatakan kalau dia bukan Homo, sejak itu Sasuke mempunyai kesimpulan bahwa setiap laki – laki yang menyukainya itu berarti menyimpang atau gay. Dia melihat Sasuke bukan sebagai laki-laki maupun perempuan, dimatanya Sasuke adalah Sasuke seseorang berhasil menarik perhatiannya. Dan dia tak perlu khawatir Sasuke miliknya itu akan jatuh hati pada laki – laki . Laki-laki hanya menjadi objek fantasinya saja.

"paling gampang kalau ngegoda cowok tipe Uke, kau lihat sendiri kan?"

"bagaimana kalau lelaki berambut Pirang yang sedang Jalan di itu?" Tantang Neji. Mata Sasuke terarah pada seorang pemuda pirang jabrik dengan iris mata berwarna biru laut, dia sedikit lebih tinggi dari sasuke, bahunya lebar dan tegap. tipe Seme! hal itu yang terpatri dalam otak sasuke ketika melihat lelaki berwajah tampan di sana. Sasuke menyunggingkan senyumnya menerima tantangan dari Neji.

Sasuke melihat Gaara yang sedag berjalan sambil membawa tumpukkan buku di tangannya hingga sebagian wajahnya tertutup, Gaara adalah pemuda manis berambut merah anggota perpustakaan. dia mengetahuinya dari Neji karna jelas Sasuke bukan tipe orang yang suka pergi ke perpustakaan dan suka membaca, itu semua adalah kerjaannya Neji.

"Pagi Gaara"

"Pagi Sasuke" jawab Gaara, setelah berhasil melirik dari tumpukkan buku untuk melihat siapa yang menyapanya.

"mau dibawa kemana Buku itu ?" Tanya Sasuke sekedar basa basi.

"ah, buku buku ini akan dibawa ke Perpustakaan, koleksi baru dari kepala sekolah "

"kemarikan, biar aku yang bawa, kau di cari Neji tuh " Ujar Sasuke seenaknya. dia dapat melihat jelas wajah Gaara yang sedikit merona.

"ada perlu apa Neji san mencariku ?"

"kau tanya saja sendiri, sini biar aku yang bawa"

"apa tidak papa Sasuke, ini sedikit berat"

"kau meragukanku Gaara?"

"ee-to trima kasih kalau begitu"

Sasuke mengambil tumpukkan buku yang ada ditangan Gaara, sial ini memang sedikit berat dan dia agak kesulitan untuk membawanya. sedangkan disisi lain Neji tak tahu apa yang direncanakan sasuke yang dilihatnya kini Sasuke telah membawa buku yang dibawa Gaara dan sekarang Gaara berjalan menghampirinya. jangan bilang usahanya sejak tahun lalu menjodohkannya dengan gaara masih belum padam -_- . Neji adalah pengunjung rutin perpustakaan sekolah, dari situ dia mengenal baik pemuda Siapa Gaara. mereka sering mengobrol banyak hal karena gaara hampir mengetahui semua judul buku yang dibacanya. mereka tidak lebih dari sekedar teman sehobi, Sasuke saja yang suka melebih lebihkan

"Pagi Neji, "

"Ah, Pagi Gaara" jawab Neji Kikuk

"Sasuke billang kau mencariku, ada apa?"

' sasukeeee~ ' Neji membatin bingung harus bagaimana.

"E- eto ada buku yang belum aku kembalikan sebelum libur kenaikan, pasti aku kena masalah denda"

"ternyata memang kau tak mencariku, yah~" Ujar Gaara dengan wajah kecewa.

"Eh~"

"karena aku tahu, Neji selalu tepat waktu megembalikan buku-buku perpustakaan"

Neji makin tak enak hati mendengarnya. mungkin dari awal dia tak perlu mencari cari alasan untuk berbohong mengikuti skenario buatan Sasuke . hal ini sering terjadi, dan Gaara selalu tahu itu . tapi tahukah Neji meskipun itu hanya keisengan sasuke yang mengatakan bahwa ia mencarinya Gaara akan tetap datang untuk memastikan dan berharap kalau Neji benar benar mencarinya.

" Maaf, Sasuke memang suka seenaknya."

"kau tak perlu meminta maaf, aku sendiri yang memutuskan untuk datang dan memastikannya sendiri " ujar Gaara sambil tersenyum.

'kau manis Gaara, tapi maaf aku normal' Neji membatin

Naruto memandang secarik kertas yang menggambarkan denah sekolah barunya itu. dia agak kesusahan membaca peta, sehingga tak fokus pada langkahnya. sampai akhirnya dia merasa tengah menabrak seseorang. dia memandang seseorang yang sedang kesakitan didepanya dengan buku buku yang berserakan disekitarnya. ck. klise. ini sudah biasa terjadi di sekolah lamanya. seorang murid perempuan akan menabraknya seolah olah tak melihatnya berjalan lalu terjatuh, berharap dia akan menolongnya lalu berkenalan dengannya. sungguh menjadi pemuda tampan sepertinya membuatnya hafal betul trik trik murahan seperti itu.

"ittee.. ittee"

"hei, kau itu sengaja yah menabrakku, percayalah trik murahan seperti itu tak akan mempan"

dahi sasuke berkedut mendengarnya. tak tahukah meskipun ini dibuat buat tapi rasanya benar benar sakit.

"lagi pula apa yang bisa diharapkan dari gadis berdada rata dan memakai seragam laki-laki, kau pikir aku tertarik?"

satu lagi kedutan muncul di dahi sasuke. sasuke bangkit berdiri memandang tajam ke arah biru laut di depannya.

"Teme ! apa maksudmu dengan dada rata hah!" teriak Sasuke penuh emosi, "tunggu dulu kau tahu aku wanita?!" pekik Sasuke dan itu membuat alis Naruto terangkat satu, heran.

"apa maksudmu dengan kau tahu aku wanita heh, tentu saja aku hafal betul setiap lekuk tubuh milik wanita lagi pula di lihat darimana pun kau ini wanita meskipun kau mempunyai potongan rambut aneh, berdada rata dan pakai seragam laki-laki, dan sekali lagi maaf, aku tak tertarik dengan wanita berdada rata." ujar Naruto sambil melengos pergi meninggal kan sasuke yang tengah terdiam tanpa suara.

"PIRANG SIALAAAAAAAN!

teriakan Sasuke pun terdengar di seluruh penjuru sekolah.

To be Contonue

Maaf yah lama banget updatenya, sebenarnya chap dua sudah aku tulis dari dulu tapi nggak pede buat dipublish karena sepertinya cerita ini makin absurd, tapi setelah nengok lagi akun aku di FFn aku putusin buat publish aja, mohon masukannya yah XD


	3. Chapter 3

**Fujoshi Kanojo**

**Desclaimer : Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto and SasUke belong to me XDD **

**NaruFemSasu, Genderbend, dont like dont read**

**Summary : "Aku menyukaimu", " Maaf aku bukan Homo, dasar banci!". masa lalunya yang pernah ditolak cowok hanya karena tubuhnya yang memang sedikit berbeda dengan anak perempuan pada umumnya. Dada rata. Ok, bukannya dia tak punya tapi hanya kecil, rambut jigrak model pantat ayam dan jangan salahkan dia kalau memiliki tinggi tubuh diatas rata rata anak perempuan seusianya. Akibatnya, dia menjadi seorang fujoshi akut dan memiliki misi untuk membuat cowok di dunia ini menjadi Homo**

**Rated : T + kemungkinan naik XD**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

_Flashback _

"_Hiksss...huhuhuhu, hikssss." seorang anak kecil berambut pirang sedang menangis di bawah pohon , menangisi balon gas nya yang tersangkut di dahan pohon tersebut. _

"_Naru kenapa ? kok nangis?" tanya seorang bocah berambut raven yang datang menghampirinya ketika melihat teman yang baru dikenalnya siang ini menangis._

"_Balon Naru nyangkut di pohon, hiksss, huwaaaaaaaaaaa!"anak kecil berambut pirang itu semakin kencang menangis._

"_Naru diam di sini, biar balon nya Sasu yang ambil yah" _

_Bocah berambut raven itu melepas sepatunya, lalu dia berkata "Naru tunggu disini, biar Sasu yang panjat pohonnya buat ambil balon Naru, ok !" bocah kecil bernama naru itu mengapus air matanya lalu mengangguk mantap, dia menatap Sasu yang sedang memanjat dengan mata terkagum kagum._

_Sasuke merayap di dahan pohon, tangannya mencoba menggapai balon yang tersangkut di ujung dahannya sedangkan kedua kakinya menggapit dahan pohon menjaganya agar tak jatuh. Dia sedikit kesusahan untuk menggapainya._

"_Sasu Ganbatte, ne!" teriak Naru dari bawah sana, Sasuke menunduk lalu berusaha merayap lebih dekat lagi ke ujung dahan agar dapat menggapai balon tersebut dan 'hap' Akhirnya dia mendapatkannya! _

"_Naru.. aku mendapatkannya ! yeeeey !" _

"_Sasu hebaaaat!"_

_Banyak yang bilang kalau turun dari pohon itu lebih mudah daripada memanjatnya tapi dengan satu tangan yang memegang balon tentu saja anak kecil seperti Sasuke pun merasa kesulitan terlebih lagi dia juga memakai rok bukan celana. Setelah merasa cukup rendah dari tanah, Sasuke memutuskan untuk lompat dari dahan terendah. _

"_SREEEEEEEK!"_

" _Arigatou Sasu, eh, suara apa itu tadi" ujar Naruto heran sambil mengambil balonnya dari tangan Sasuke._

'_DEG' _

_Jantung sasuke berdetak kencang, jangan jangan~ dia melirik ke rok bagian belakangnya dan benar saja ada robekan panjang pada rok kesayangannya itu. pasalnya rok itu adalah pemberian terakhir ibunya sebelum meninggal. _

"_Sasu, Rok mu robek" ujar Naruto._

"_padahal ini rok kesayangan Sasu, pasti kak tachi marah - marah kalau rok Sasu robek lagi gara - gara manjat pohon," _

_Sasuke menunduk sedih namun tak sampai menangis, Naruto hanya memandangnya iba tanpa bisa melakukan apapun, andai saja ia sudah dewasa dan banyak uang ia pasti akan membelikan Sasuke Rok yang paling bagus bagaimana pun juga rok teman barunya itu robek karena mengambil balonnya yang tersangkut. Tapi sayang ia hanya bocah lima tahun yang hanya bisa menangis saat balonnya tersangkut -_- '_

"_Naruto ~ paman Minato sudah menjemput" terlihat seorang anak berambut panjang yang dikuncir , dan dua orang dewasa berjalan ke arah mereka, orang dewasa yang berambut pirang yang diketahui bernama Minato tersebut menggendong Naruto hendak mengajaknya pulang. _

"_Ayo Naru kita pulang, Fugaku kami pulang dahulu yah, terima kasih, lain kali aku akan main lagi kalau semua urusanku sudah selesai, aku akan mempertahankan anak ini "_

"_Datanglah kapanpun kau mau, Minato" ujar laki – laki dewasa yang satu lagi. Naruto tak mengerti apa apa dia hanya melihat anak laki laki yang lebih dewasa darinya itu memandang tajam seperti hendak marah kepada temannya Sasuke. _

"_Sasuke beritahu kakak, kenapa baju mu bisa kotor, dan lihat Rok mu pun robek, sudah berapa kali kakak bilang jangan suka memanjat pohon,ini kan rok pemberian ibu, ibu di sana pasti sedih kau merobek rok pemberiannya"_

_Sasuke hanya menunduk dalam di marahi kakaknya, andai kakaknya tahu dia pun sangat menyayangi rok miliknya itu._

"_Sudah - sudah tak usah marah marah sampai seperti itu Itachi" Fugaku angkat bicara. _

"_Tapi ayaaah~" _

_Sambil beranjak pergi dalam gendongan Ayahnya Naruto dapat melihat Sasuke menunduk dalam sambil menggenggam erat roknya yang telah sobek di hadapan kakaknya yang sedang marah. _

"_Ayah~ kalau Naru sudah besar nanti, dan punya banyak uang seperti ayah, Naru ingin membelikan rok buat Sasu,"_

_Tahukah, bahwa sejak saat itu pun Sasuke sudah tak mau memakai rok lagi_

* * *

Naruto kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya setelah insiden ditabrak cewek jadi jadian tadi, mimpi apa semalam sampai – sampai dia harus dipertemukan dengan perempuan aneh yang memakai seragam laki laki di hari pertamanya sekolah, padahal dia berharap akan mendapatkan gadis gadis sexy seperti di Suna, jangan ragukan kehebatannya dalam hal mendapatkan perhatian para gadis, gadis manapun akan bertekuk lutut di hadapanya dan berusaha mencari perhatiannya. menginngat dirinya yang tampan dan rupawan ini. sungguh insiden 'ditabrak' tadi bukan sekali dua kali dialaminya, itu hanya modus para wanita agar dapat berkenalan dengannya.

"Naruto!" mendengar namanya dipanggil Naruto pun menoleh dan mendapati sepupunya Gaara setengah berlari menghampirinya.

"Untung aku menemukanmu, aku takut kau tersesat karena baru disini,"

"Gaaraaaa sepupuku yang imuuuut" serta merta Naruto langsung memeluk Gaara ketika pemuda bertato Ai itu tiba dihadapannya. Gaara pun sebenarnya berasal dari suna, dia anak dari kakak ibunya, kushina. Sekarang tinggal dan menempuh pendidikannya di Konoha bersama Kyuubi sepupunya satu lagi dari pihak ayah. sejujurnya dia sedikit khawatir pemuda manis nan polos seperti Gaara tinggal bersama Kyuubi yang mesum dan sedikit melenceng dari jalan kebenaran (read : homo). Dia jadi sangsi, Apakah Gaara masih perawan? Mungkin hanya tuhan lah yang tahu.

"Naru, tolong jangan peluk aku di depan umum seperti ini," ucap Gaara dengan muka sedikit memerah.

"Why not? Ini cuma pelukan persaudaraan lagi pula tubuhmu ini enak dipeluk,"

"Naru, cukup lepaskan"

"Ok, ok aku lepas, mou padahal dulu kau tak keberatan sama sekali kalau kupeluk, kalau menginap pun kita sering tidur bersama sambil berpelukan,"

"Naru stop, tak usah cerita keras keras, kau tak tahu apa yang terjadi nantinya kalau sampai mereka mendengar, dan jangan peluk peluk sembarangan di sekolah ini." bisik Gaara.

Naruto memandang sekilingnya dan mendapati beberapa wanita juga pria menatapnya dengan muka memerah. Kenapa mereka?

"Aku mengerti, sekarang antar aku ke kelasku dan kenalkan aku dengan wanita paling cantik di sekolah ini, oke"

* * *

Lima belas menit lagi pelajaran olahraga dimulai dan Sasuke belum ganti pakaian, bukan berarti ia tak menyukai mata pelajaran olahraga, dia cukup pandai dalam bidang atletik hanya saja yang membuatnya tak menyukai jam olahraga adalah dimana dia harus ganti baju? Jika ia mengganti pakaian olahraga bersama murid perempuan yang lainnya entah mengapa dia agak kurang nyaman, tak sedikit murid perempuan yang memandangnya dengan mata berbinar ketika sedang mengganti pakaian, bahkan ada yang sampai mimisan. Di toilet? NO! Beberapa murid perempuan juga ada yang mengganti pakaiannya di sana terkadang dia harus menggunakan toilet ruang osis jika perlu buang air kecil. Semuanya serba salah, masuk toilet wanita dia diteriaki, masuk toilet pria dia merasa itu bukan tempatnya dan dia masih belum siap untuk melihat 'Belut' di dalam sana . Nasibnya tidak lebih baik dari Hideyoshi*, bahkan Hideyoshi pun memiliki toilet khusus untuk dirinya sendiri. akhirnya Sasuke memutuskan untuk memakai ruang UKS untuk mengganti baju. Biasanya ruang UKS sepi dan tak ada orang apalagi siswa sini jarang ada yang sakit, penjaga UKS? Dokter Iruka jarang standby di tempat kalaupun sedang ada di UKS pasti sedang melakukan nganu-nganu dengan guru Kakashi.

"nghhhh.. nghhhh.. HAH..HAAAAAH.. nghhhhHAAAH!"

Langkah Sasuke terhenti di depan pintu UKS karna mendengar suara mencurigakan dari dalam sana. Kakashi sungguh mesum, di jam pelajaran seperti ini masih sempat sempatnya mencabuli dokter sekolah.

"nghhhhAHH Kimochiiii..haaaaah"

"loh, kok suara wanita" batin Sasuke.

"Dadamu benar benar empuk, kenyal dan menggiurkan, hmm.. bagaimana nikmat bukan?"

"Iyaaa...yaaaada, jangan meremasnya ini terlalu kencang, ngghhaaaah"

Shit , siapa yang membuat mesum di UKS saat jam pelajaran seperti ini? tanpa ragu ragu Sasuke langsung mendobrak pintu UKS, terlihat pemuda berambut pirang sedang menindih seorang wanita, tangan pemuda tersebut bersembunyi di balik seragam si wanita yang sudah berantakan dan terbuka setengahnya sedangkan tangan satunya terselip di dalam rok si wanita.

Naruto menatap ke arah pintu, sedikit terkejut karena kesenangan terganggu, si wanita juga sama terkejutnya terlihat ia segera mengancingkan kancing seragamnya dan merapikan roknya.

"Kau lagi, rupanya kau senang mengganggu orang lain yah?" Naruto bangkit dan merapikan pakaiannya.

"Tak bisakah kau mencari tempat lain untuk berbuat cabul?, jadi ini tujuanmu di sekolah ini, heh anak baru" sinis Sasuke, "Dan kau, mau saja dicabuli pemuda brengsek ini di sekolah" lanjutnya.

Naruto kemudian memandang wanita yang baru saja di cumbu nya tadi, dia mengelus rambut wanita tersebut penuh kelembutan dan berkata "Kau duluan saja, sayang. Kita lanjutkan nanti,aku janji. aku ada urusan dengan gadis jadi jadian yang satu ini,"

"Cup" Naruto mengecup dahi wanita itu sebagai tanda perpisahan. Dan wanita itu pun pergi dari ruangan tersebut tanpa bicara sepatah katapun.

Sungguh Sasuke bersumpah dia merasa mual melihat adegan barusan, benar benar menjijikkan.

"Jadi apa maumu?" tanya Naruto dengan santai tanpa rasa bersalah sedikitpun. Sasuke makin muak dibuatnya.

"Jangan tunjukkan rasa tak bersalah seperti itu TEME, laki – laki brengsek seperti mu inilah yang banyak menyakiti hati wanita"

"Bukan salahku kalau mereka merasa tersakiti, mereka sendiri yang membiarkan hatinya tersakiti,"

"Ne, apa kau kecewa karna tadi gagal mendekatiku heh?" ujarnya sambil mendekat ke arah Sasuke.

Dahi Sasuke berkedut mendengarnya.

"Apa kau iri dengan wanita tadi karna mendapatku sentuhanku?" bisik Naruto di telinga kiri Sasuke.

"Kau tahu kau hanya perlu membesarkan ini" Naruto melirik ke arah dada Sasuke, "dan ini" lalu menepuk bokongnya, "mungkin aku dapaat berubah pikiran". Lalu pergi.

"BRAAAK!" Sasuke meninju pintu UKS lalu menarik nafasnya dalam dalam menahan emosinya yang membuncah, baru pertama kali ini dia dilecehkan oleh laki-laki , entah dimana akal sehatnya tadi sampai sampai dia tak berkutik sama sekali.

"lihat saja nanti pirang brengsek"

* * *

"Lho Sasuke kau tak olahraga?" tanya Neji yang sedang sibuk mengetik sesuatu di ruang Osis, neji adalah ketua Osis dan itulah alasannya mengapa Sasuke dapat dengan bebas keluar masuk ruang osis hanya karna sahabatnya itu menjabat sebagai ketua.

"Kau sendiri?" Sasuke bertanya balik.

"Aku izin, ada yang harus ku kerjakan."

"Di mana anak buahmu? Jangan kau lakukan semuanya sendiri Neji, jangan memaksakan diri. Oh,ya aku mau numpang ganti pakaian, setelah memastikan di ruangan tersebut tak ada seorangpun selain Neji, Sasuke mulai melepas kancing seragamnya.

Neji langsung memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah meskipun Sasuke barganti pakaian sambil membelakanginya.

"Kenapa nggak di UKS aja?"

"Malas, tadi ada orang"

Neji mencoba melirik sebentar, bukan sekali dua kali dia harus mengalami ini, berada satu rungan dengan Sasuke yang sedang mengganti pakaiannya. Sejujurnya memang tak ada yang dapat di banggakan dari tubuh Sasuke yang berdada di bawah rata rata tersebut, tapi tak dapat dipungkiri kalau Sasuke memang wanita. Dan wanita tetaplah wanita, sumber penggoda bagi pria. Neji segera menepuk jidatnya menghilangkan pikiran pikiran anehnya.

"Lain kali jangan ganti baju seenaknya didepanku, Sasuke. Kau ini perempuan dan aku laki laki "

"Hahahaha Kau lucu sekali Neji" ujar Sasuke sibuk memasukan kaos olahraganya. Selanjutnya tinggal bagian bawahnya saja, dia melepas celananya dengan santai Neji kembali memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain.

"B-Bisa saja aku melakukan yang tidak tidak kepadamu, aku laki laki Sasuke dengan hormon yang masih berkembang"

"Aku tak percaya itu aka terjadi,"

"Kenapa?"

"_Because you are denial gay and you are my best friend Neji"_

Neji menjedukkan kepalanya ke atas meja.

"karena laki laki normal tak akan tertarik pada tubuhku, Neji" ujar Sasuke dengan nada yang sedikit berbeda. Sasuke telah selesai mengganti pakaiannya namun tak segera berbalik dia seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu namun Neji tak tahu apa itu.

"Neji.." panggil Sasuke, entah kenapa suaranya dapat membuat Neji sedikit gugup.

"A-apa?" Sahut Neji.

Sasuke berbalik, kedua tangannya memegang dadanya lalu menggoyangkannya. Lagi lagi wajah Neji dibuat memerah oleh Sasuke.

"Apa kau pikir yang ini akan membesar nantinya?" tanya Sasuke dengan polos. Jujur saja ucapan pria pirang tersebut sedikit mengganggunya.

Neji diam beberapa saat sampai tawanya meledak tak karuan.

"HAHAHAHAHA.. S-sasuke hahahaha sejak kapan kau memikirkan hal – hal seperti itu, hahahaha" Sasuke merengut mendengarnya. Perlahan Neji menghampirinya lalu mengusap kepalanya.

"Dengar Sasuke seseorang yang mencintai dengan cinta yang sebenarnya tak pernah memandang fisik, umur, berat dan tinggi semuanya hanyalah sekedar angka, cantik, jelek atau tampan semuanya sama saja, yang ada hanya cinta,"

Sasuke diam, tak dapat berbicara sepatah katapun mendengarnya.

"Kalau di analogikan sama halnya dengan cinta pun tak pernah memandang jenis kelamin, cinta yah cinta, perasaan yang tak dapat dipungkiri kepada siapa kau jatuh cinta," lanjut Neji, Sasuke kali ini tersenyum manis.

"Wow, Neji aku tak menyangka kata – kata itu keluar dari mulutmu, berarti akan tiba saatnya kau pun akan mengakui kalau kau gay, karena cinta tak pernah memandang fisik dan jenis kelamin,"

Neji langsung melepaskan tangannya dari kepala Sasuke wajahnya pun langsung berubah menjadi datar -_-.

"Lebih baik kau segera olahraga Sasuke, kau sudah telat," ucapnya kemudia ia kembali ke mejanya dan melanjutkan pekerjaanya.

"Iya, iya jangan ngambek dong, aku hanya bercanda!"

* * *

Sasuke membereskan tasnya bersiap-siap untuk pulang sampai akhirnya ada seseorang yang menubrukkan badannya lalu memeluknya dari belakang.

"Sasuke-kuuuuuuun"

Dia sudah hafal milik siapa suara tersebut, siapalagi kalau bukan si rambut merah jambu Sakura Haruno. Partner in crime-nya Sasuke yang sama-sama Fujoshi. Sakuralah yang biasa mencarikan bahan-bahan atau objek untuk ide ide doujin selanjutnya. Kadang kala dia pun membuka stand bersama Sakura di comifuro untuk menjual doujin dounjinnya itu. Sasuke yang menggambar Sakura yang mencari bahan bahan dan memasarkan hasilnya ke seluruh fujoshi dan fudan di konoha. Satu lagi Sakura itu sangat ahli men-stalking dan menggali informasi.

"Jangan memelukku tiba tiba Sakura,"

"Habis kau tampan, Sasuke hahahaha. lihat apa yang kudapatkan hari ini," ujar Sakura sambil memperlihatkan beberapa lembar foto ke hadapan Sasuke. Segaris senyum pun terukir di wajah Sasuke, dia mngusap pelan kepala Sakura yang menyandar di bahu kanannya.

"Kita akan buat kejutan karya baru kita esok hari Sakura"

To be continue

* * *

Huwaaaa akhirnya selesai juga Chap 3, emang kalau diniatin bakalan kelar juga hahaha maaf lama banget, gue orangnya angot angotan, kadang pengen lanjutin kadang males *digaplok* soalnya takut ceritanya makin lama makin garing. belakangan pas nonton Gekkan shoujo Nozakikun kalau lihat Kashima jadi inget Sasuke di fic ini jadi pengen lanjutin lagi. XDD makasih banget buat reviewnya.

Ket *: Hideyoshi itu salah satu karakter di baka to test yang gak jelas gendernya #slap hahahha

buat warning aja kedepannya mungkin ada sedikit hints yuri atau yuri demi jalan cerita, jadi kalau nggak suka yah gak masalah gue bakal tetep masukin XD


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Naruto baru mengetahui ternyata ada beberapa hal ganjil di sekolah barunya. Mungin benar apa kata kyuubi sepupunya itu "Konoha adalah kota Metropolitan jadi jangan heran kalau kau menemukan hal-hal ganjil saat kau seolah disana nanti" setidaknya itulah salah satu peringatan dari Kyuubi. Di Konoha atau lebih tepatnya disekolahnya hubungan sesama jenis bukan hal yang tabu lagi –entah siapa yang memulai tren hubungan sesama jenis ini- baru satu hari masuk ia tidak tahu sudah berapa pasangan humu yang dia liat lagi pacaran di pojokan. Percayalah Naruto bukan homophobic, hubungan sesama jenis bukan hal yang baru dihidupnya, sepupunya Kyuubi itu humu sejak kecil lebih tepatnya sejak di dikejar – kejar teman kecilnya yang ngebet pengen nikahin dia padahal mereka TK aja belum lulus saat itu -_- . namun entahlah Naruto tidak tahu bagaimana kelanjutan kisah cinta mereka.

Kembali lagi ke soal sekolah barunya, disekolahnya itu murid perempuan terbagi menjadi dua aliran belok "fujoshi" dan Straight. Dia juga baru tahu ternyata ada golongan perempuan yang suka melihat dua orang cowok pacaran. Serius, dimana menariknya ? bukannya itu rumit yah ? dibagian mana harus memasukannya ? Kyuubi tidak pernah menceritakan dengan detil bagaimana mereka melakukannya, pantas saja kemarin ada beberapa perempuan yang merona melihat dirinya memeluk Gaara -_-. Yang satu lagi aliran straight layaknya wanita pada umumnya, cantik dan sexy. Inilah yang paling disukai Naruto, para gadis di sekolah barunya cantik –cantik dan sexy seperti yang sedang dia gandeng pagi ini yang bernama Shion

Naruto mengerutkan dahinya heran, melihat beberapa murid berkerubung didepan Mading sekolah. Sebagian menengok ke arahnya dengan bebisik, sebagian lagi merona merah yang sepertinya sudah tak asing lagi apa arti dari rona merah itu.

"Ada apa di mading sekolah ?" Ucap Naruto

"Ah, biasa mungkin Sasuke lagi ngeluarin karya barunya lagi dimading sekolah," ungkap Shion

"Sasuke ?"

"Nanti juga kamu kenal, cukup populer kok, cewek tapi kayak cowok dia suka gambar yang aneh –aneh, gambarnya 'berani' dan suka bikin heboh satu sekolah"

'cewek tapi mirip cowok' Naruto merasa seperti familiar mendengarnya. Mata Naruto pun melihat Gaara berada dikerumunan wajahnya terlihat merah padam, lebih merah dari kepiting rebus. Karena semakin penasaran dia semakin mendekat.

"Na. Naruto jangan lihat" Gaara berusaha menghalanginya sedangkan para kerumunan tadi mulai memerhatikannya dan berbisik, beberapa kata yang ditangkapnya sedikit absurd seperti "oh, jadi anak itu pasangannya", "ganteng ganteng kok belok yah," dan lain lain.

Naruto makin curiga. OK sepertinya apa yang dipajang di mading sekolah ada hubungannya dengan dia.

"Minggir Gaara, aku mau lihat,"

"Tapi Naru,...!"

Rasanya mau meledak melihat apa yang tepampang di mading. Disana terpasang doujin 4 strip berjudul "Skandal si Anak Baru". Siapapun mengenal percis siapa tokoh yang ada didalamnya. Yah, siapa lagi kalau bukan dirinya dan Gaara yang sedang bergumul melakukan adegan rate M dari 4 sudut dengan bagian anu yang di sensor. Belum lagi di sebelah doujin tersebut terdapat fotonya yang sedang memeluk Gaara. Apa-apaan itu captionnya " spoiler New Pair For This Year, NaruGaa" di bagian pojok kanan bawah terdapat gambar kepala versi Chibi sosok yang sudah tak asing lagi baginya dengan balon dialog bertuliskan "for unsensor version pls contact little raven, grab it fast just 500yen/book,"

"Ada apa, Naru?" tanya Shion. Namun belum sempat menjawab wajah Shion sudah sama terkejutnya dengan naruto, dia menutup mulutnya dengan jari-jarinya lalu memandang ke arah Naruto dengan penuh tanda tanya.

"Kamu homo?!" Shion histeris. Namun Naruto tak menghiraukannya. dia lantas langsung mencopot kertas yang terpampang tersebut dan menghampiri Gaara.

"Jadi cewek jadi-jadian bernama sasuke ini ada di kelas apa ?"

"engghh... e—to "

"Sabaku, Jawab Pertanyaan ku" Tegas Naruto

"XI 4 D !"

Tangan Sasuke sedang asyik menari lincah diatas Sketch booknya, sampai akhirnya datang seorang pemuda pirang ke mejanya dan tanpa aba-aba langsung merebut Sketchbook milik sasuke.

"Hei, kembalikan," Ujar Sasuke, ia mendongak untuk melihat siapa yang mengambil skecth book miliknya itu.

"Perempuan Binal, bisa-bisanya kau menggambar sesuatu tak bermoral seperti ini" Ujar Naruto, Tangannya berusaha menjauhkan skecthbook tersebut dari jangkauan Sasuke sembari membuka lembar demi lembar. Isinya tak jauh berbeda dengan apa yang terpampang di Mading sekolah, bahkan lebih vulgar.

"apa yang kau ingin lakukan dengan sketh bookku"

"yang ingin kulakukan adalah ini,"

"pluk"

dia lalu membuangnya ke lantai dan menginjaknya dengan sepatunya sembari menggesek-gesekkan sepatunya layaknya keset agar skecthbook itu tak hanya kotor tapi juga hancur.

Nafas Sasuke naik turun menahan amarah, baru kali ini ada yang berani menginjak nginjak sketch book kesayangannya.

"Pirang sial – " belum selesai Sasuke mengumpat rahangnya sudah dicengkram oleh pemuda pirang tersebut. Sasuke meringis kesakitan, cengkraman itu begitu kuat hingga ia sama sekali tak bisa menggerakan rahangnya. Kedua tangan sasuke mencengkram lengan Naruto berusaha melepaskan diri, namun usahanya itu hanya sia-sia belaka. Tenaga Naruto begitu kuat.

"Tak baik kata-kata kasar terucap dari mulut seorang gadis," ujar Naruto. Dengan tangan yang masih mencengkram rahang sasuke, ia kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya ke samping wajah sasuke lalu berbisik tepat disebelah telinga kirinya. "seharusnya mulut seorang gadis digunakan untuk mengerang nikmat bukan untuk mengeluaran sumpah serapah"

"Brak!"

Dengan reflek sasuke menjambak rambut Naruto lalu membanting kepala Naruto ke meja di depannya.

"Brengsek !" umpat Sasuke sambil sambil menahan kepala Naruto di atas Meja.

"HAHAHAHAH...HAHAHAHA" Naruto malah tertawa terbahak dalam keadaan kepala yang terhimpit seperti itu. "Kenapa ?" Naruto meletakkan tanggannya di atas tangan sasuke yang menekan kepalanya lalu menyingkirannya dan bangkit "Tidak ada yang pernah melakukannya denganmu, eh?"

"Meski kau bukan tipeku, aku tak keberatan menjadi yang pertama untukmu, sesekali ingin merasakan bagaimana rasanya wanita berdada rata"

"BUG!"

Satu pukulan telak mendarat di pipi bergaris kumis kucing Naruto. Rasanya sakit juga. Tak bisa di pungkiri meskipun di depannya seorang wanita tapi tenaganya cukup besar, mungkin karena wanita di hapannya ini wanita jadi – jadian. Sejujurnya Naruto sama sekali tak tertarik dan tak peduli. Wanita berdada rata bukan tipenya. Tapi gadis dihadapannya ini benar-benar mengusiknya, memangnya dia salah apa? Sampai – sampai dirinya dan sepupunya Gaara dijadikan objek fantasy seluruh cewek aneh yang menyandang status Fujoshi. Naruto berani bertaruh meskipun mereka para Fujoshi -termasuk wanita yang dihadapannya - dapat menggambar dengan detil dan vulgar barang milik lelaki, membaca dan menonton hal-hal mesum, bermain game sex rated M tetapi tetap saja yang mereka imajinasikan hanyalah fantasy semata bukan hal yang sesungguhnya. Mereka tak pernah merasakan kenikmatan yang sesungguhnya. Lihat saja reaksi wanita jejadian dihadapannya, meskipun gambarnya mesum , wanita ini pasti tak tahu bagaimana cara berciuman panas dengan benar. reaksinya begitu alami, persis seperti gadis polos yang baru saja mengenal apa itu sex. Mukannya sudah merah padam padahal Naruto hanya membisikkan kata – kata yang tidak terlalu vulgar (menurut sudut pandang Naruto). Biasanya wanita tipe seperti ini tak pernah tersentuh laki-laki. Dan kau tahu apa yang paling menyenangkan dari wanita tipe seperti itu ? meskipun mulutnya menolak namun tubuhnya tak dapat berbohong karena mereka masih begitu sensitif.

"Berani macam-macam kubunuh kau !" Gertak Sasuke. Tangannya sudah siap melayangkan tinju berikutnya.

"Memang kau pikir apa yang dapat kulakukan padamu," sahut Naruto. "Kau besarkan dulu itu mu dan itu baru aku akan macam-macam" Ujarnya sambil melirik dada lalu ke bokong Sasuke. "Kali ini kau ku maafkan, lain kali jika kau berulah lagi jangan harap kau ku biarkan, Uchiha Sasuke". Naruto pun pergi menianggalkan kelas Sasuke dan beberapa pasang mata yang memerhatian mereka sejak awal. Di pintu kelas Naruto berpapasan dengan lelaki berambut cokelat panjang yang memandangnya penuh curiga namun tak dihiraukannya.

"Brak!"

Suara meja terjatuh karena di tendang oleh seseorang. Jangan tanya siapa pleaku penendangan tersebut.

"Jangan melampiaskan kekesalan mu ke benda benda tak berdosa, Sasuke," Tegur Neji. Dia lalu menunduk mengambil skecth book milik sasuke yang bentuknya sudah tak karuan. Dia segera kembali ke kelas ketika mendengar laporan dari Gaara yang lari ke ruang osis hanya untu mengatakan sebaiknya dia segera pergi ke kelas Sasuke, karena sebentar lagi akan terjadi keributan. Benar saja saat tiba di kelas Neji mendengar suara meja yang terjatuh lalu raut wajah Sasuke yang seakan memberi kode ' Jangan mendekat atau ku cakar kau'.

"Sketch bookmu hancur, nanti ku belikan lagi yang baru,"

Masih tak ada jawaban.

"Sasuke-San.. Sasuke –San kau tak papa ?" Tiba-tiba Gaara muncul dan menanyakan keadaan Sasuke. Dia melihat Neji sedang membuka lembaran –lembaran sketchbook Sasuke dan berhenti tepat di gambar Naruto dan Gaara yang sedang bermesraan. Dari tempatnya berdiri Gaara dapat melihat dengan jelas gambar apa yang sedang dilihat Neji.

"Ini kau, kan Gaara?" Tanya Neji tanpa berperasaan sama sekali. Tidak sadar kalau wajah orang yang ditanyanya itu sudah merah seperti kepiting rebus. Siapa yang tak malu kalau orang yang kau sukai melihat gambar dirimu yang sedang bermesraan dengan laki-laki lain.

"e—to"

"Dan ini yang namanya Naruto? Ini kan pria yang coba Sasuke goda kemarin, tapi sepertinya tak berjalan dengan baik"

"e—to Neji San Naruto itu Sepupuku, percayalah aku tak ada hubungan apapaun dengannya. Itu hanya gambar –gambar Sasuke San semata yang ingin menciptakan pair baru untuk doujinnya" ujar Gaara mencoba menerangkan sesuatu. Neji tersenyum, senyum yang mampu melemaskan kedua lutut seorang Sabaku Gaara.

"Aku tahu, Gaara. Kau tak perlu repot-repot menjelaskannya. Kalau pun ada hubungan spesialpun itu tak ada hubungannya dengan ku, ne."

JLEB kata-kata Neji tepat menusuk jantung Gaara. Bukannya Neji tak peka dia sengaja melakukannya agar Gaara tak terlalu berharap banyak dengannya. Dia masih ingin normal. Dia lalu melirik sasuke yang mulai menutup mulutnya cekikikan. Yah meskipun yang disukainya itu bukan gadis biasa.

"Kau benar, Neji San, hehehehehe" Gaara menggaruk-garuk belakang lehernya kikuk "Tapi aku bersyukur Sasuke San baik-baik saja, Naruto terkadang suka lepas kendali. Kalau begitu aku akan kembali ke kelasku, sampai jumpa!"

"Hei, kalau mau tertawa tak usah di tahan seperti itu," Sindir Neji.

"HAHAHAHA.. HAHAHAHA" tawa Sasuke pun pecah. Neji tersenyum melihatnya. Mood Sasuke mudah sekali berubah. Itulah salah satu hal yang disukainya dari gadis tersebut.

"Kau benar – benar kejam Neji berbicara seperti itu pada pemuda sepolos dan sebaik Gaara, "

"Mana yang lebih kejam aku atau kau yang selama ini menodai kepolosan Gaara dengan menjadikannya model Doujinmu itu,"

"Berisik kau Neji, pulang sekolah nanti tepati janji mu itu, belikan aku skecth book baru dan ice cream" Ucap Sasuke sambil meninggalkan Neji di belakang.

"Hei aku tak berjanji apapun mengenai Ice Cream!"

Namun Sasuke tak menyahut, dia memandang sketchbook lusuh ditangganya dengan sedikit terseyum lalu membuangnya ke tong sampah di dalam kelas.

**TBC**

Hehehe udah berapa abad diemin nih FF maap yah gue mah gitu orangnya. Agak gak pede sama yang ini tapi pas kemarin liat liat akun lagi jadi kepengen ngelanjutin meskipun sedikit.

Jangan marah yah XD Doain aja semoga gak mentok buat lanjutin Ffnya.


	5. Chapter 5

Naruto meminggirkan mobilnya di depan sebuah cafe yang cukup eksentrik terlihat dari depan. Tembok cafe tersebut terbuat dari kayu yang masih memperlihatkan serat seratnya lalu di cat berwarna hitam dengan lukisan beberapa awan berwarna merah tidak beraturan. Lalu bagian yang paling mencolok dari cafe tersebut yaitu sebuah ukiran awan besar dibagian atapnya. Siapa orang aneh yang mempunyai ide membuat tema cafe aneh seperti ini. Terlalu mencolok. Apalagi di pinggir jalan tersebut terdapat papan berbentuk awan merah bertuliskan "Jangan nengok!" jelas sekali ingin menarik perhatian, siapapun yang lewat justru akan menengok, bukan karena ada tulisan jangan nengok, tapi dari kejauhan ukiran di atap yang berbentuk awan merah itu memang sudah menarik perhatian.

"Kafe macam apa ini ?" gumamnya tatkala berdiri diluar kafe tersebut. Kalau bukan karena Kyuubi dia tak akan datang ke Kafe ini. Naruto sedikit heran tidak biasanya Kyuubi minta untuk di jemput di suatu tempat dia kan cinta mati sama motor matic warna merahnya itu. Naruto agak geli mengingatnya, cowok kok pake matic gak macho bukan karena motornya bermasalah pasti Kyuubi merencanakan sesuatu benar saja kecurigaanya terbukti tatkala pemuda berambut pirang cerah itu memasuki kafe tersebut.

"Setan! Kafe homo ternyata!" umpat Naruto tepat sesaat setelah kakinya melangkah ke dalam. Di dalam Kafe tersebut terlihat beberapa pasangan sedang mengobrol biasa maupun saling menyandar. Sekilas memang seperti kafe tempat nongkrong para anak muda pada umumnya, beberapa anak muda tampat mengobrol seperti biasa, tapi aura homo mereka terlalu kuat untuk diabaikan. Meskipun tidak ada yang menjurus ke arah perbuatan mesum tapi interaksi mereka satu sama lain terlihat terlalu intim.

Naruto melihat Kyuubi melambaikan tangan ke arahnya, sesegera mungkin Naruto menghampirinya. Meskipun disini lumayan ramai, tapi Kyuubi terlihat duduk sendirian. Apa dia tak berniat mencari pasangan disini seperti yang lainnya.

"Untuk apa kau menyuruhku ke tempat seperti ini," Protes Naruto.

"Menjaga Gaara dari tangan – tangan mesum yang ada disini, kalau bukan karena Gaara aku tak akan ada disini mengingat si Keriput sialan itu termasuk ke dalam salah satu pendiri kafe ini" Ucap Kyuubi

"Eh, menjaga Gaara? Keriput yang kau maksud itu Itachi kan, yang dulu suka mengejarmu dan ngajakin nikah itu,"

"Berisik! Jangan mengingatkannya. Gaara bekerja paruh waktu di kafe ini, dari sekian banyak kerjaan paruh waktu kenapa Gaara bekerja disini, sih. Lagi pula memangnya uang kirimannya itu nggak cukup, dia juga kan bisa mengandalkanku kalau butuh sesuatu,"

"Mungkin dia sedang mengincar sesuatu, kau ini kayak nggak pernah muda aja,"

"Sial, kau mengatakannya seakan akan aku ini sudah berkepala tiga saja,"

"Aku bertemu Sasuke," Ujar Naruto tiba-tiba. Kyuubi mengernyitkan dahinya, heran. Menunggu Naruto untuk melanjutkan pembicaraannya.

"Dadanya rata—" ujar Naruto. Tangannya melakukan gerakan meremas sesuatu yang tak tampak

"DUAKK!"

"SAKIT, BODOH!"

"JAGA UCAPANMU NARUTO BRENGSEK!"

"RUBAH SIALAN"

"MANIA—"

"Ok, stop Kyuubi, jangan bikin kita jadi pusat Perhatian," menyadari pertikaian kecil mereka sedikit menarik perhatian Naruto memutuskan untuk mengakhirinya.

"SERIOUSLY NARUTO! Kau bertemu teman masa kecil mu dan pertama kali komentar yang keluar dari mulutmu itu adalah ukuran dadanya, ada yang salah dengan kepalamu Naruto," Ucap Kyuubi yang tak habis pikir dengan sepupunya itu. Padahal tadi dia sudah menanti-nantikan apa reaksi Naruto ketika melihat Sasuke yang sekarang. Ternyata Naruto, yah Naruto. Playboy kelas kakap.

"Yang salah itu kepalamu Kyuubi yang lebih merespon otot seorang pria ketimbang dada wanita. ku pikir sasuke akan tumbuh menjadi gadis cantik nan berdada besar mengingat betapa manisnya dia sewaktu kecil tapi ternyata~"

"Itachi akan membunuhmu kalau dia mendengar kau berbicara seperti itu, apa dia mengingatmu ?"

"Sepertinya tidak, aku pun juga begitu, kalau bukan karena diberitahu ayah kalau aku akan satu sekolah dengan anaknya paman Fugaku, aku tak akan mengenalinya. ketika ada yang bernama Sasuke aku langsung yakin dia lah yang dimaksud. Ternyata dia anak yang sengaja menabrakku di hari pertama masuk, entah apa tujuannya. Penampilannya seperti anak laki-laki lalu kau tahu apa yang membuatku jengkel? dia menggambar aku dan Gaara sedang melakukan adegan ranjang lalu menempelnya di mading sekolah, dan itu membuat reputasiku memburuk, bahkan shion menjauhiku karenanya" ungkap Naruto sedikit jengkel. Sebenarnya sejak awal bertemu Sasuke ketika dia sengaja ditabrak oleh gadis itu, Naruto sudah merasa tak asing melihatnya. Baru ketika Naruto mengetahui siapa nama gadis tersebut dia baru menyadari bahwa gadis jejadian itu adalah teman masa kecilnya alias anak dari paman Fugaku.

"HAHAAHAHA— apa kau kecewa melihatnya yang sekarang Naruto? Dia tidak seperti gadis –gadis yang biasa kau kencani, kan. dan Juga mempunya obsesi aneh terhadap hubungan sesama pria,"

"You know my type, Kyuu"

"Aku tahu, tapi aku mengenalmu Naruto, you love challenge, bermain-main dan carilah wanita baik-baik" Ucap Kyuubi. Naruto tak menjawab, dan hanya tersenyum sinis.

Dalam hidupnya Naruto hanya mencintai dua orang wanita dan keduanya adalah orang – orang yang telah menorehkan luka dihatinya. Mereka senang membuat laki-laki bertekuk lutut dihadapannya dan melakukan apa yang mereka suka lalu meninggalkannya. Begitu juga ibunya, juga wanita itu. wanita itu pernah membuat Naruto tergila – gila dan bertekuk lutut, sesering apapun wanita itu menyakitinya Naruto tak pernah sanggup membalasnya. bahkan jika sekarang ia bertemu dengannya pun Naruto masih lemah terhadapnya. Wanita itu bilang dia juga mencintai Naruto, tapi tak bisa bersamanya. Itu yang membuat Naruto muak. Lalu mengenai ibunya, Satu – satunya wanita yang dia anggap baik cuma seseorang yaitu ibunya. Namun, wanita baik seperti ibunya pun tak dapat mempertahankan pernikahaannya. Dan dia sudah lelah melihat ibunya selalu memperkenalkan lelaki berbeda yang dia sebut sebagai "calon ayah". Ibunya berfikir Naruto membutuhkan sosok ayah. Namun, akhirnya sampai sekarang, sampai Naruto memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama ayahnya (demi menghindari wanita itu) tak ada satupun dari pria – pria tersebut yang dinikahinya. Bukan, bukan karena Naruto tidak menyetujuinya, dia ingin ibunya bahagia meski bersama pria lain meski keputusan ibunya untuk berpisah telah menyakitinya. Namun, Naruto tahu betul alasan ibunya tidak menikahi pria – pria tersebut karena dia masih mencintai ayahnya. Wanita itu rumit dan munafik. Sampai saat ini dia masih bertanya – tanya apa yang sebenarnya menjadi alasan perpisahan mereka kalau mereka masih saling mencintai. Alasan klise yang selalu dikatakan ibunya adalah karena anak kecil sepertinya tak pernah mengerti urusan dewasa dan sekarang saat ia telah dewasa pun ia masih belum mengerti mengenai hal itu.

"Sudah kuduga, ternyata kau benar-benar homo"

Siku-siku muncul di dahi Naruto saat mendengar suara yang di kenalnya, dia pun mengalihkan pandangannya ke sumber suara. Lagi-lagi wanita jejadian itu. dan lihat saja penampilannya. Sama sekali tak ada manis-manisnya. Di hadapan Naruto sekarang berdiri Sasuke yang memakai celana pendek memperlihatkan sedikit pahanya juga kaki jenjangnya yang kencang nan mulus lalu hodie berwarna biru tua juga topi dengan warna senada. Naruto akui, kulit Sasuke bagus, putih dan terlihat mulus, pahanya juga pas. tapi sayangnya pinggul tak seksi. Nah, lho tetep aja pikiran Naruto jadi kemana – mana.

"Berisik gadis aneh, aku sedang tidak mood ribut dengan mu," ujar Naruto cuek. Bukannya dia tidak ingin menanggapi. Tapi dia sadar tempat, please di kafe ini ada Itachi alias kakaknya Sasuke. Kalau dia bikin ribut bisa jadi masalah.

"Menyebalkan," dengus Sasuke. "eh, ada Kyuubi juga, tumben kau kemari, Menemui Itachi ? kenapa kau bersama pria ini Kyuu, jangan bilang dia pasangan baru mu Kyuu lalu kau mengajaknya kesini karena berniat memanas-manasi Itachi. Tenyata memnag benar dugaanku. Pria ini menjadi playboy hanya untuk menutupi orientasi aslinya," Kyuubi yang di berondong pertanyaan seperti itu oleh Sasuke langsung bete. Sedangkan Naruto sibuk mengelap pahanya yang terkena ceceran kopi karena dia sempat tersedak tadi ketika mendengar tuturan Sasuke. memang ada yang salah dengan isi otak gadis yang satu ini.

"JANGAN BICARA SEENAKNYA!" Teriak Naruto dan Kyuubi secara bersamaan. Naruto bersumpah meskipun suatu saat nanti dia belok dia tak akan memilih lelaki tempramental dan moody macam Kyuubi. dan maaf saja dia tidak berniat untuk Incest.

"Sasuke, kamu terlalu banyak baca manga homo picisan rupanya. Pertama Naruto ini bukan pacarku, yang kedua aku kesini bukan untuk menemui keriput sialan itu dan yang terakhir aku kesini untuk mengawasi Gaara dari tangan – tangan mesum disini, anak itu kenapa bisa-bisanya bekerja parttime di tempat seperti ini," Kyuubi misuh misuh.

"Oh, Gaara ? aku yang mengusulkannya. Katanya dia sedang butuh uang berhubung si Kakuzu sedang cuti jadi Gaara menggantikannya. Tenang –tenang disini dia aman kok, kau pikir ini tempat mesum apa. Otakmu itu yang mesum !" Ujar Sasuke.

"Dan si mesum ini mengatai orang lain mesum," Ujar Naruto dengan malas. Sungguh dia hanya buang buang waktu di tempat seperti ini. Mana bertemu dengan gadis yang membuatnya bete belakangan ini.

"Hei, kau juga mesum!"

"BLETAK!"

"Itteeee!" Sasuke memegang kepalanya yang sakit. Seseorang tengah menjitak kepalanya dari belakang. Dia menoleh kebelang dan mendapati Itachi sedang bersidekap didada dengan Pandangan horor.

"Sakit Itachi,"

"Aku pernah bilang padamu Sasuke, kau boleh main ke kafe akatsuki tapi jangan pernah membuat keributan disini, apalagi dengan pelanggan kita." Ujar Itachi dia mencengkram kepala Sasuke lalu mengarahkannya kepada Kyuubi dan Naruto.

"Maaf kan adikku yang menyebalkan ini," Itachi kepada Naruto dan Kyuubi, dia mendorong paksa kepala Sasuke hingga membungkuk.

'ITACHI BRENGSEK' umpat Sasuke dalam hati. Dia sebal diperlakukan seperti itu. memang apa kesalahannya. Andaikan dia lebih tinggi dari Itachi, Itachi tak akan bisa memperlakukannya seperti ini. Meskipun postur tubuhnya seperti laki-laki tetap saja Sasuke kalah tinggi dengan Itachi.

"Dan satu lagi, Naruto ini kunjungan pertamamu kemari kan, silahkan nikmati. Maaf hari ini aku sibuk mungkin lain kali kita bisa ngopi bareng sambil mengobrol, lama sekali tidak melihatmu." Ucap Itachi. Dalam hati Sasuke bertanya-tanya siapa Naruto ini sebenarnya, dia mengenal Kyuubi juga Itachi.

"Terima kasih Itachi san"

"Cukup Itachi saja, aku permisi dahulu," Itachi pun undur diri sambil mnggeret Sasuke ke ruang staff.

Setelah punggung Itachi dan Sasuke menghilang di balik pintu. Emosi Kyuubi pun meledak-ledak.

"HE IS IGNORING ME! HE FUCKING IGNORING ME !" teriak Kyuubi. pertanda emosi labilnya mulai kumat. Kyuubi memang labil masalah kalau sudah bereurusan dengan sejak dahulu dia selalu menolak mentah – mentah jika Itachi mendekatinya.

"Berisik Kyuubi!"

"He is fucking ignoring me Naruto, i am fucking sure he was smirking behind my back. Dia pasti sengaja mengabaikanku!"

"Kau berlebihan Kyuubi, sebaiknya kita pulang emosimu akan semakin labil kalau terus-terusan berada disini," Usul Naruto. Naruto tahu meskipun sejak tadi mereka berbincang bincang namun mata Kyuubi diam diam selalu melirik Itachi yang sedang meracik kopi di bar sana dengan senyuman elegannya.

"Tapi Gaara?" tanya Kyuubi. dia memandang Gaara yang sepertinya terlalu sibuk mengantarkan pesanan pengunjung sampai –sampai tak sempat menghampiri mejanya hanya sekedar untuk menyapa.

"Sudah lagi pula ini hanya kafe bukan Gay bar, tak akan ada yang berani macam macam terhadap Gaara," Ungkap Naruto dan menyeret Kyuubi keluar dari kafe tersebut.

"aku menyuruhmu kesini bukan untuk buat keributan. Tapi untuk membantuku Sasuke" Ujar Itachi.

"Dan aku juga kesini bukan untuk jadi pembantu di kafe ini tapi untuk cari inspiras." Balas Sasuke.

Itachi menghela nafas. Berat memang mempunyai adik perempuan namun kelakukannya sama sekali tidak ada manis-manisnya. Kafenya mulai banyak pengunjung ditambah Kakuzu yang pulang kampung sehingga dia kekurangan tenaga pekerja. Sambil mencari pelayan baru dia meminta bantuan untuk datang karena ternyata adanya Gaara saja tidak cukup membantunya. Mereka masih Itachi tak pernah mengizinkan Sasuke untuk main ke kafenya demi kewarasan otak adiknya itu. semakin dia banyak melihat fanservice semakin gila gambar-gambarnya.

"Kau bantu-bantu di dapur saja, jangan keluar. Dan jangan menanggapi jika ada salah satu pelanggan yang tanya – tanya," Ucap Itachi. Dia agak sedikit khawatir juga dengan adiknya mengingat penampilan Sasuke saat ini lebih terlihat seperti uke-uke idaman para seme bukan seorang gadis. Itachi tahu betul beberapa seme diluar sana terkadang tidak bisa lihat uke manis sedikt saja, langsung diterkam. Eh, tapi kan Sasuke kan wanita bukan pria. tapi tetap saja dia khawatir. Sasuke itu terkadang suka nekat, apalagi kalau rasa penasarannya sudah kambuh bisa binal dia.

"Iya-iya, aku hanya perlu mencuci ini kan ?" Ucap Sasuke sambil memandang tumpukan perabotan makan dan minum yang belum dicuci.

"Tidak sulit kan,"

"Sebagai gantinya aku minta dibelikan game terbaru,"

"Bukan game Homo lagi yah,"

"Aku mengincar game Hadaka Shitsuji,"

"GAK BOLEH! Itu terlalu vulgar,"

"Aku tahu Itachi kau diam diam juga suka memainkannya game-game seperti itu, kalau tidak bagaimana kau bisa tahu kalau itu game vulgar"

"Jangan menuduh yang macam-macam, aku tahu karena Deidara juga memainkannya. Dia terobsesi jadi seme yang bisa meniduri semua karakter Uke makannya dia main game itu," Ujar Itachi. Dalam hati dia berjanji akan memberi pelajaran terhadap Deidara, sebab dari Deidara lah Sasuke mengenal Game-game mesum seperti itu.

"Ngeles!"

"Tak akan ada habisnya kalau berdebat denganmu, kalau Deidara sudah kembali dari istirahatnya akan kusuruh Gaara membantumu disini. Bahaya kalau dia terlalu lama ada di depan, pertahanannya lemah," Ucap Itachi sambil melangkah pergi untuk kembali ke depan.

"Oh, ya Itachi."

"Ada apalagi Sasuke?"

"Kau mengenalnya.."

"..."

"Lho, kamu nggak Ingat ? Itu kan anaknya Minato san?"

"EEEEEEEHHHH!"


	6. Chapter 6

ini bukan chapter baru, hanya revisi karena ternyata pas di cek ulang kacau banget typonya. maklum masih belajar :p

* * *

"Masa kau sama sekali tak sadar Naruto anaknya Minato san, alias sepupunya Kyuubi,"Ujar Itachi, Tangannya sibuk mengelap gelas lalu menatanya di lemari kaca, sedangkan Sasuke duduk dihadapannya, tepatnya di meja Bar.

Sasuke menggeleng. "Aku tak menyadarinya, kalau Naruto itu yah Naru-chan anak papih Minato. Siapa sangka dia tumbuh jadi lelaki,"

"Maksudmu?"

"Naru chan kan dulu anak manis, cengeng, manja, anak papih Minato hell, dia bahkan nggak bisa manjat pohon buat ambil balonnya yang tersangkut. Aku pikir dia akan tumbuh menjadi cowok manis seperti Gaara, idaman para seme,"

"Otakmu itu yang bermasalah Sasuke, makannya kau tak menyadarinya." Ungkap Itachi sambil menghela Nafas "Cobalah mulai melihat seorang laki-laki dari sudut pandang sebagaimana seharusnya wanita memandang laki-laki, bukan dengan imajinasimu itu,"

"Jadi begitu kau memandang laki-laki Itachi? Dari sudut pandang wanita? wah di luar dugaanku ternyata di dalam dirimu ada sisi lembutnya juga," Ujar Sasuke. Itachi berkedut, sumpah ini anak minta dilempar gelas. Tangan Itachi sudah siap melempar gelas yang ada ditangannya ke arah Sasuke, kalau saja Tobi tak menghentikkannya mungkin gelas itu sudah tak berbentuk, karena sudah pasti Sasuke akan menghindar. Percayalah hal seperti ini sudah sering terjadi.

"Tahan emosi mu Itachi Senpai~" Tobi menahan tangan Itachi. "Ingat dia adikmu lho, Senpai," Tambahnya.

"Jangan merusak inventaris cafe, Itachi!" Tegur Pein yang muncul dari luar cafe bersama Konan. Pein adalah yang mempunyai hak penuh untuk menjalankan cafe ini, meskipun Itachi termasuk salah satu pendiri kafe namun Itachi hanya membantu menjalankan dan merancang ide – ide konsep kafe sedangkan pemilik modal sepenuhnya adalah Pein.

"Pein...! Konan Nee-chaaan," Seru Sasuke. sekedar info satu-satunya anggota kafe Akatsuki yang Sasuke panggil dengan penuh rasa hormat hanyalah Konan.

"Halo Sasuke,"

"Itachi, jangan terpancing dengan ucapan adikmu. Kau itu kakak, bersikaplah layaknya kakak yang baik untuk Sasuke," petuah Pein.

"Benar, Sasuke kan anak manis, Senpai" Ujar Tobi. Sasuke tersenyum penuh kemenangan karena merasa dibela.

_'She is evil, i dont have little sister like her'_ umpat Itachi tentunya dalam hati. Sejenak dari sudut pandangnya dia dapat melihat senyum mengejek dari Sasuke yang di arahkan kepadanya.

Semuanya telah menyelesaikang tugasnya masing-masing dan kini mereka tengah berkumpul di tengah kafe. Deidara bahkan sedang membersihkan mukanya dengan kapas pembersih dan tengah memakai piyama tidurnya. Pasalnya Deidara dan kekasihnya Sasori menempati lantai dua dari cafe ini.

"Terima kasih untuk kerjasamanya hari ini, terutama Gaara dan Sasuke, maaf membuat kalian jadi pulang malam." Ujar Pein.

"Jangan di pikirkan Pein san" Ungkap Gaara. Sejujurnya dia mulai terbiasa berada di Kafe ini bersama dengan yang lainnya.

"Gaara, kau menginap saja di sini, terlalu malam kalau pulang sendiri," Ujar Sasori penuh perhatian. Sejak kehadiran Gaara di cafe ini memang Sasori sedikit perhatian terhadap Gaara. Dia bilang Gaara sedikit mirip dengannya dan itu membuat perasaan seorang kakaknya muncul terhadap Gaara.

"Iya, menginap saja, Tobi juga akan menginap di sini malam ini, besok kau libur kan?" Ungkap Tobi

"Ah, tak apa Sasori san, Tobi san, aku ingin pulang ke rumah saja,"

"Apa perlu ku antar Gaara? " tawar Sasori. Tanpa menyadari tatapan sengit dari Deidara kepadanya.

"Ah, tidak usah repot-repot Sasori, san"

"Ada yang panas~" Sahut Sasuke sambil mellirik Deidara.

"Sasuke, jangan ikut campur urusan orang," tegur Itachi.

"DEIDARA JOROK!" Tegur Hidan yang berada di samping Deidara. Deidara yang bete dengan seenaknya melempar tisu bekas pembersih wajahnya sembarangan.

"Deidara jangan kekanakkan,"

" AKU SAJA TAK PERNAH KAU ANTAR PULANG," Deidara misuh-misuh.

"DEI, KITA KAN TINGGAL BARENG! Aku mau nganter kamu pulang kemana ? Ke yang maha kuasa ?" balas Sasori.

"Danna jahat, Itachi ayuk kita pulang saja," ajak Deidara sambil berdiri lalu menggandeng tangan Itachi

"Pulang kemana Dei?"

"Ke rumah mu, kemana lagi,"

"Maaf Dei, kita hanya masalalu,aku tak bisa membawamu pulang ke rumahku," Ujar Itachi seraya memegang pundak Deidara.

"Itachi ku laporkan ayah kalau sampai kau bawa pulang laki-laki,"

"Berisik Sasuke!"

"E—to" yang ini suara Gaara yang sedang kebingungan. Terlihat di ujung sana Pein sedang mengurut dahinya yang ikut pusing melihat tingkah anak buahnya. Ternyata mereka masih punya tenaga berdebat gak penting setelah seharian bekerja.

"Kalau Danna tetap mau mengantar Gaara pulang, aku akan tinggal di rumah Itachi, aku tak akan mau lagi tinggal bersamamu,"

"JANGAN MEMUTUSKAN SEENAKNYA!"

"Aku tahu kau butuh pemuas nafsu, Itachi. tapi Ayah pasti akan membunuh mu Itachi kalau sampai kau punya lelaki simpanan sebagai pemuas nafsumu itu,"

"KAU! Jangan malah memperburuk keadaan, lagi pula siapa yang ingin!"

"Itachi? jadi kau pernah berfikir untuk menjadikan Dei untuk menjadi budak sex mu Itachi ?" Tanya Sasori. " Aku tahu kau di masa lalu kau pernah punya hubungan dengan Dei tapi aku tak menyangka kalau kau pernah berfikir Seperti itu, Kau anggap Dei Apa? Ku akui Dei memang hebat di ranjang tapi tak pernah sekali pun aku menganggapnya budak sex" Ungkap Sasori. Itachi terheran-heran kenapa jadi seperti ini? di belakangnya Deidara sedang menggandeng lengannya meminta untuk ikut pulang namun di hadapannya Sasori menatapnya seakan – akan dia akan merebut kekasihnya. Memang benar dahulu Itachi pernah menjalin hubungan dengan Deidara. Tapi nggak lama kok, mereka berdua main-main karena iseng. Bahkan Itachi belum pernah sekalipun meniduri Deidara.

_"Seriosly Sasori! You got tricked! You two damn stupid couple!"_ Umpat Itachi.

"Sudah-sudah, rupanya kalian ini masih punya banyak energi setelah seharian bekerja yah," dari balik dapur Konan datang dengan membawa beberapa gelas kopi hangan, segelas susu coklat dan segelas jus tomat. Bagi yang bertanya untuk siapa kah susu cokelat itu, maka jawabannya adalah untuk Gaara. Jus tomat siapa lagi kalau bukan Sasuke dan Kopi untuk yang lainnya. Setelah menaruh Minuman di atas meja Konan langsung mengambil duduk di samping Pein. Pein menyeruput kopinya dengan nikmat. Cuma Konan yang paling hafal bagaimana cara meracik kopi yang pas untuk Pein. Begitu juga yang lain. Menurut Konan setiap pria memiliki rasa dan aroma kopi yang disukainya masing masing. Konan adalah satu – satunya sosok wanita dewasa yang dekat dengan Sasuke, dan Sasuke pun begitu menghormatinya. Dia adalah satu-satunya wanita juga orang yang paling waras di dalam anggota akatsuki. Kalau kalian pikir Konan bergabung menjadi bagian anggota Akatsuki karena dia memiliki orientasi seksual yang menyimpang sama seperti yang lainnya maka kalian salah. Konan berada disini dikarenakan seorang pria yang menurut Sasuke pria paling bodoh di dunia, yaitu Pein. Kalau ditanya jika dia ingin membuat doujin dengan aliran _straight_ maka ia akan menjadikan Konan dan Pein untuk menjadi modelnya. Ya, Konan wanita paling baik yang Sasuke kenal mengabdikan seluruh hidupnya untuk berada disamping ketua mereka yaitu Pein. Seorang pria homoseksual yang tak akan pernah bisa menikahi seorang wanita. lagi pula hati pria itu sudah dibawa pergi bersama kekasihnya Nagato yang telah lama meninggal dunia. Benar-benar menyedihkan bukan. Tapi dibalik itu semua, Sasuke selalu mengagumi hubungan yang tak nampak diantara mereka, hubungan keduanya selalu tampak seperti sepasang kekasih tapi Sasuke tahu salah satu diantara mereka tak akan pernah bisa mencintai wanita. Pein menganggap Konan lebih dari saudara perempuan namun bukan kekasih.

"Hei Itachi," Sasuke berbisik kecil kepada Itachi yang berada disebelahnya. " Andai saja kau tak homo, aku pasti punya kakak ipar cantik seperti Konan neechan," Ujar Sasuke asal, dengan suara yang hanya dapat didengar Itachi. Sebagai jawabannya Itachi malah menginjak kaki Sasuke.

"!" Sasuke menjerit dalam diam 'ITACHI KAMPRET!awas aja kau' teriaknya dalam hati.

"Kenapa Sasuke ?" Tanya Gaara yang heran dengan ekspresi muka Sasuke.

"Tak apa-apa, Oh ya ku sudah menghubungi Kyuubi untuk menjemputmu, jadi kau tak usah khawatir untuk pulang sendirian,"

"Terima kasih Sasuke, tapi apa Kyuubi nii tak repot yah harus menjemputku malam-malam begini. Besokkan kalau tak salah ada dia ada kuliah pengganti di hari minggu ,"

"Bahkan tanpa perlu Sasuke beritahu juga si rubah itu tetap akan menjemputmu Gaara mengingat sifat brother complexnya itu," Sahut Itachi. diikuti dengan anggukkan yang lainnya.

"Ja, kalau begitu aku dan Konan pulang duluan, _Gokurosama deshita_!"

"Aku juga, _Otsukaresama~_"

"_Otsukaresamaa~_"

"Tobi, kau tak mau pulang bersama kami ?" ajak Itachi

"Tidak, senpai terima kasih aku menginap di sini saja bersama Sasori dan Dei senpai,"

"Ok, ayo pulang Sasuke"

"Okkaaay...!"

"Akan tunggu Kyuubi di depan kafe saja kalau gitu, biar dia tak usah repot-repot " Ujar Gaara.

"Di luar dingin, Gaara sebaiknya tunggu di dalam saja,"

"Dannaaaaaaa... kau tak pernah peduli padaku kalau aku kedinginan,"

"Dei, Jangan mulai.."

Sasuke memasuki mobil bersama Itachi bersiap untuk pulang, Itachi melirik depan kafe melalui kaca spion mobilnya. Disana terlihat Gaara berdiri sambil bersedekap dada.

"Hei, Sasuke tak apa teman mu itu berdiri di sana," Ujar Itachi sedangkan yang diajak bicara sudah sibuk mengotak atik ponselnya. "Apa perlu aku yang mengantarnya pulang?"

"Tak perlu Itachi, kau tahu kan Kyuubi akan meledak-ledak kalau sampai kau yang mengantar Gaara pulang,"

"Oh, ya bukannya motornya Kyuubi masuk bengkel, kau yakin tak masalah Sasuke?"

"Tenang saja, Itachi,"

"Kau tak sedang merencanakan sesuatu kan Sasuke,"

"kau berlebihan, sudah jalan saja"

Tidak lama setelah mereka pergi meninggalkan kafe tersebut. itachi dapat melihat ponsel adiknya itu menyala, pertanda ada panggilan masuk. Sasuke pun mengangkatnya.

"Halo... ya kau tinggal ikuti saja alamat yang ku berikan, tidak jauh dari posisimu sekarang kok, cepat kau tak ingin aku kedinginan kan,"

Itachi mengernyitkan dahinya sebelum akhirnya otaknya memproses sesuatu. Jangan bilang lagi-lagi adiknya itu membuat ulah. Itachi hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat kelakuan adiknya tersebut. Energinya sudah habis hari ini untuk sekedar menegur adik semata wayangnya.

Neji menghentikan motor Ninjanya di depan sebuah kafe yang sudah tutup, dia membuka tutup helmnya, melihat ponselnya untuk memastikan bahwa dia tak salah alamat. Satu jam yang lalu dia dapat pesan dari Sasuke untuk menjemputnya di suatu tempat lalu mengantarnya pulang. Sasuke cerita kalau hari ini dia membantu bekerja paruh waktu di tempat kakaknya bekerja dan terpaksa harus pulang larut karena kafe sangat ramai hari ini. Sasuke bilang dia ditinggal pulang oleh Itachi karena Itachi masih ngambek padanya, untuk itulah dia menyuruh Neji menjemputnya. Namun sekarang justru Neji tak melihat sosok Sasuke di depan kafe tersebut, melainkan seseorang dengan warna rambut merah bata khas yang dikenalnya. Neji mengambil Ponselnya dari saku celananya lalu segera menelpon seseorang.

"Sasuke.." Ucapnya ketika merasa teleponnya telah diangkat.

"Eh, Neji.."

"Apa maksudnya ini Sasuke?"

"Neji kalau bicara jangan bikin orang bingung, aku ngantuk," Neji kesal mendengarnya.

"kau menyuruhku menjemputmu, tapi yang kulihat disini hanya ada Gaara,"

"Ya sudah kau antar saja dia pulang,"

"Tidak bisa seperti itu,"

"Sudah malam Neji, aku ngantuk dan tak ingin berdebat, lebih baik kau antar saja Gaara pulang sebelum semakin larut," Sasuke pun memutuskan sambungannya sepihak. Neji menatap Ponselnya dengan tak percaya. Seharusnya dari awal dia bisa menebak kalau Sasuke pulang dengan Itachi. sekesal-kesalnya Itachi dia tak akan tega membiarkan Sasuke pulang sendiri. Namun, Neji lebih memilih untuk percaya terhadap Sasuke daripada akal rasionalnya. Terkadang memang cinta itu tak masuk diakal. Berhubung dia sudah sampai sini, maka Neji memutuskan untuk tetap mengantarkan Gaara pulang. Dilihatnya pemuda berambut merah itu semakin mendekapkan kedua tangannya didada karena malam yang semakin dingin. Lagi pula Neji tidak sekejam Sasuke yang tega menipu sahabatnya sendiri untuk keluar malam – malam.

Neji memarkirkan motornya tepat dihadapan Gaara. Pemuda itu terkejut ketika melihat Neji yang berada dibalik helm itu. masih dalam kondisi berada di atas motornya Neji melepas jaketnya lalu melemparkan di arah Gaara yang masih berdiri dengan ekspresi terkejut.

"Cepat pakai, akan ku antar kau pulang," Ujar Neji.

"Tapi, Sasuke bilang Kyuubi nii akan menjemputku,"

"Percuma, Kyuubi tak akan datang, percaya lah. Sasuke pasti telah mengatakan sesuatu pada sepupumu itu." Neji.

"Aku tak bergitu mengerti, tapi baiklah. Terima kasih Neji, Maaf sudah merepotkan," Ucap Gaara. Dia memakai jaket Neji yang kebesaran di tubuhnya lalu duduk di belakang Neji. Jujur saja jantungnya sekarang ketar-ketir seakan ingin melompat keluar. Siapa yang tidak berdebar-debar berada sedekat ini dengan orang yang kau sukai, apalagi kaos ketat yang dipakai Neji menunjukkan lekuk-lekuk ototnya yang indah. Tak pernah terlintas sedikitpun di bayangan Gaara bahwa Neji akan mengantarnya pulang ke rumah. Gaara mendekap pinggang Neji bermaksud untuk membagi kehangatan. Dalam hatinya dia berdoa kepada Tuhan, semoga waktu bisa terhenti saat ini juga.

"Pagi tousan.." Sapa Naruto di pagi hari. Sudah jadi kebiasaannya untuk bangun pagi dan melakukan _work out_ kecil-kecilan guna mempertahankan bentuk tubuh dan ototnya yang ideal. Di dapur ayahnya sudah menyiapkan berbagai macam jenis makanan yang telah disimpan rapih dalam wadah plastik berbentuk kotak. Naruto mengernyit heran melihat ayahnya yang sedang senang hati menata makanan-makanan tersebut dalam wadah. Seingatnya dia tak punya janji acara piknik bersama ayah dan anak.

"Ah pagi Naruto, cepat kau mandi kita akan pergi ke rumah Fugaku hari ini,"

"Ke rumah paman Fugaku ?" beo Naruto.

"Iya, sudah jadi kebiasaan untuk menghabiskan akhir pekan di rumahnya. Taman belakang rumah Fugaku itu tempat paling nyaman untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama,"

Err. Sepertinya semenjak berpisah dengan ibunya ayahnya sama sekali tak mencari wanita lain. Beliau malah menghabiskan waktu akhir pekannya di rumah sahabatnya yang juga duda beranak dua.

"Oh, ya kau sudah bertemu Sasuke kan Naruto, Putri kesayangannya Fugaku. Anaknya baik dan manis, semoga saja kalian bisa akrab. Syukur – syukur nanti ayah bisa berbesan dengan Fugaku nantinya,"

'wtf' Naruto membatin. Apa dia nggak salah dengar. Ayahnya bilang Sasuke itu anak yang baik, manis dan ingin menjadikannya menantu. Apa Minato tidak salah pilih calon menantu. Di lihat dari mana pun Sasuke itu jauh dari sosok menantu idaman. Tubuhnya tak seksi, sikapnya tak ada manis-manisnya. Bahkan Naruto yakin seratus persen kalau Sasuke itu tak pandai memasak.

Naruto mencoba tak menanggapi omongan ngawur ayahnya itu dan langsung menyambar handuk dari atas bangku untuk mandi.

Pagi hari di hari libur di keluarga Uchiha. seperti biasa Fugaku sedang menikmati kopi hangatnya sambil membaca koran di bangku taman belakang di temani Itachi yang sedang memotong dahan dahan kering tanamannya. Taman belakang keluarga Uchiha adalah taman peninggalan almarhum Mikoto, maka dari itu Itachi sangat rajin merawatnya. Karena ditaman tersebut tersimpan jutaan memori milik keluarga ini. Sedangkan satu – satunya putri di keluarga tersebut masih tidur nyenyak di alam mimpi.

"Ck, kebiasaan. Sasuke itu tidak akan bangun kalau tidak dibangunkan. Merepotkan," Gerutu Itachi. dia mengumpulkan ranting-ranting kecil lalu membuangnya di tempat pembuangan.

"Itachi, kau bangun kan adikmu itu. nggak baik anak perempuan bangun siang-siang" Ucap Fugaku.

"Baik Ayah,"

Itachi menghampiri kamar Sasuke, membuka pintunya dan benar saja si pemilik kamar masih asyik bergelung di bawah selimut.

"BANGUN ANAK MALAS" teriak Itachi sambil menarik selimut Sasuke.

"Berisik Itachi, kau pikir salah siapa aku pulang larut, badanku rasanya pegal semua bekerja seharian kemarin,"

"Bangun Sasuke, jangan banyak alasan. Aku tahu kau itu kemarin bekerja malas – malasan dan malah sibuk memandangi para pengunjung! Bangun !"

"Iya. Iyaa"

"Ting-tong..." Suara bel rumah keluarga Uchiha berbunyi.

"Kau buka pintunya, aku masih sibuk membersihkan taman belakang, sana!"

Dengan malas-malasan dan sambil menggerutu Sasuke menuju pintu depan berniat membukakan pintu. Lagi pula orang kurang kerjaan mana yang berkunjung pagi-pagi di hari libur. Rasanya Sasuke ingin menghajar orang itu. Sasuke pun membuka pintu. Dia mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali ketika melihat siapa yang berkunjung ke rumahnya.

"Kau ternyata," Ujar Sasuke dalam keadaan setengah sadar. "Mungkin saja aku bermimpi" ucapnya sambil menutup pintu dengan kencang membuat orang di balik sana berteriak kesakitan. Mungkin saja pintu tersebut mengenai muka tampannya.

"BUKA PINTUNYA GADIS GILA!"

Sasuke yang telah berjalan beberapa langkah kembali menuju pintunya karena mendengar teriakan dari balik pintunya.

"Jangan berteriak di depan pintu orang, tak sopan Naruto," Tegur Minato yang baru tiba di depan pintu rumah keluarga Uchiha, tadi dia sengaja menyuruh Naruto untuk mengetuk pintunya dahulu sedangkan dia mengambil makanan yang sudah disiapkannya di mobil. Namun, ketika tiba dia mendapati Naruto sedang berteriak di depan pintu. 'Anak ini bikin malu saja' Pikirnya.

"Eh, paman Minato. Mohon maaf paman, aku pikir tadi aku melihat anak laki-laki menyebalkan maka dari itu aku menutup pintunya kembali. Ternyata paman yang berkunjung. Mungkin yang tadi itu hanya mimpi," Ungkap Sasuke dengan santainya. Naruto yang berada di belakang tubuh Minato pun langsung memotong pembicaraan Sasuke.

"Siapa yang kau sebut dengan anak laki-laki menyebalkan, Heh! Sial ini sakit sekali," Umpat Naruto sambil memegang hidungnya yang memerah akibat terkena pintu tadi.

"EEEEEH TERNYATA BENAR KAU!"

TBC

* * *

OMAKE

Kyuubi mengintip dari jendela ketika mendengar suara motor di depan rumah kontrakanya. Ternyata Gaara pulang diantar oleh seseorang. Dia tak dapat melihat jelas siapa orang tersebut karena wajahnya tertutup helm. Namun dia yakin orang itu bukan Itachi. dia hafal motor Itachi meskipun sama – sama motor Ninja. Hari ini dia tak dapat menjemput Gaara karena motornya masuk bengkel dan Naruto sudah pulang ke rumah ayahnya. Niatnya tadi dia akan menyewa taksi untuk menjemput sepupunya itu, namun dia mendapat pesan dari Sasuke bahwa dia dan Itachi akan memulangkan sepupunya dengan selamat tanpa lecet sedikit pun. Setelah memastikan bahwa Sasuke akan ikut mengantar Gaara dalam artian Gaara pulang bukan hanya berdua saja dengan Itachi. Kyuubi setuju-setuju saja. Selama ada Sasuke di sana Itachi nggak akan macam-macam pikirnya. Tapi nyatanya, bukannya mengantar Gaara pulang dengan selamat mereka malah menyuruh orang asing untuk mengantarnya pulang dan apa-apaan itu wajah Gaara bahkan memerah setelah orang itu pergi setelah mengantarnya sampai depan rumah.

"Uchiha memang tak ada yang bisa dipercaya, gak Itachi gak Sasuke sama saja!" Umpatnya!

* * *

Ok. Makin lama makin absurd. Saya mohon maaf jika saya tak bisa memuaskan kalian para reader. Apalah saya ini masih pemula, masih banyak celah sana sini, typo, ketidaksingkronan alur dan cerita. Wkwkwkwk saya sedang dapet ide aja, namun ternyata beginilah jadinya ketika ide tersebut saya tuangkan dalam tulisan.

Fanfic ini memang super OOC tapi kembali ke semula ini hanya fanfic, hanya imajinasi saya. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dalam membuat fanfic ini. jadi kalau mau protes ini terlalu OOC, cerita gak nyambung, typo berhamburan yah silahkan toh. Saya juga tak akan terlalu memikirkannya XP


	7. Chapter 7

_"Kau ternyata," Ujar Sasuke dalam keadaan setengah sadar. "Mungkin saja aku bermimpi" ucapnya sambil menutup pintu dengan kencang membuat orang di balik sana berteriak kesakitan. Mungkin saja pintu tersebut mengenai muka tampannya. _

_"BUKA PINTUNYA GADIS GILA!"_

_Sasuke yang telah berjalan beberapa langkah kembali menuju pintunya karena mendengar teriakan dari balik pintunya. _

_"Jangan berteriak di depan pintu orang, tak sopan Naruto," Tegur Minato yang baru tiba di depan pintu rumah keluarga Uchiha, tadi dia sengaja menyuruh Naruto untuk mengetuk pintunya dahulu sedangkan dia mengambil makanan yang sudah disiapkannya di mobil. Namun, ketika tiba dia mendapati Naruto sedang berteriak di depan pintu. 'Anak ini bikin malu saja' Pikirnya. _

_"Eh, paman Minato. Mohon Maaf Paman, aku pikir tadi aku melihat anak laki-laki menyebalkan makannya aku menutup pintunya kembali. Ternyata paman yang berkunjung. Mungkin yang tadi itu hanya mimpi," Ungkap Sasuke dengan Santainya. Naruto yang berada di belakang tubuh Minato pun langsung memotong pembicaraan Sasuke. _

_"Siapa yang kau sebut dengan anak laki-laki menyebalkan, Heh! Sial ini sakit sekali," Umpat Naruto sambil memegang hidungnya yang memerah akibat terkena pintu tadi. _

_"EEEEEH TERNYATA BENAR KAU!" _

Chapter 7

* * *

Bukan hal yang asing lagi bagi Sasuke ketika melihat teman ayahnya yang berstatus sama – sama duda itu mengunjungi rumahnya di minggu pagi, namun yang membuatnya terkejut kali ini adalah Naruto, anaknya yang selama ini dikabarkan tinggal di Suna ikut bersamanya. Oh, Tuhan mimpi apa dia semalam sehingga harus bertemu dengan laki-laki menyebalkan itu. Sasuke mempersilahkan Minato dan anaknya masuk. Minato langsung menuju taman belakang menemui Fugaku dengan keranjang makanannya percis seperti ibu – ibu yang ngebet ngocok arisan. Sedangkan Naruto mengikutinya di belakang.

"Ayah dan Itachi ada di taman belakang, kau ke sana saja. nanti kau jangan heran lihat kedua duda itu bercengkrama menikmati teh bersama, padahal sebaiknya mereka cari istri baru saja kalau memang setiap akhir minggu kesepian sehingga mereka tak perlu saling menemui satu sama lain untuk menghabiskan waktu, aku tak bermaksud menghalangi, hanya saja saat ini aku belum siap untuk punya dua ayah," Ujar Sasuke seenaknya dengan muka yang masih mengantuk.

Naruto yang sedang berjalan mengikuti ayahnya langsung terhenti dan menengok ke belakang, tepatnya ke arah Sasuke yang tengah menguap. 'wtf' pikirnya. Ini cewek baru bangun tidur aja omongannya udah ngawur!.

"Kau semalam mabok yah, pagi pagi udah ngomong ngawur"

"Terserah, sampai kau lihat sendiri bagaimana mereka itu"

"OH SHIT!" Naruto langsung berlari ke taman belakang dan benar saja di depan matanya Ayahnya itu sedang berada di bangku taman berdua dengan paman Fugaku. Ayahnya sedang menuangkan teh ke cangkir milik paman Fugaku sambil bercerita sesuatu yang tak dapat didengarnya, sedangkan Fugaku sedikit tersenyum simpul menanggapinya. Apa-apan pemandangan itu, kenapa tiba tiba seperti ada bunga-bungan imajiner di sekeliling mereka, mereka seperti memiliki dunianya sendiri percis seperti sepasang suami istri yang sedang bercengkrama membahas rumah tangga.

Mungkin bayangan di kepala Naruto akan semakin buruk kalau saja Itachi tidak menegurnya. Itachi yang masuk kembali ke rumah setelah membersihkan taman terheran-heran melihat Naruto berdiri di pintu dengan wajah seperti orang yang sedang terguncang hebat. Mengikuti arah pandang matanya, sepertinya Naruto tengah memerhatikan kedua orang tua mereka yang sedang berbincang.

"Itachi, apakah mereka selalu seperti itu?" Naruto yang akhirnya merasa kalau dirinya diperhatikan mulai mengajukan pertanyaan yang mengusik pikirannya.

"Ah, Iya Mereka memang seperti itu, Minato san sering main kemari dan berbincang bincang di taman bersama Ayah,"

"Apakah itu berarti aku akan memiliki dua Ayah?" tanya Naruto.

"HAH—?" Itachi bengong beberapa saat sampai akhirnya ia sadar sesuatu. " Sebaiknya otakmu itu jangan pernah terpengaruh dengan ucapan Sasuke, gak baik dan gak sehat. _It is her hobbies to play with people's mind, dont get twisted, ok._" Ucap Itachi.

"Mereka itu sahabat lama, Minato san itu sangat mengenal baik Ayahku dan mendiang ibuku, begitu juga sebaliknya. Mereka itu hanya senang bercerita masa lalu terutama saat keadaan masih belum berubah saat dimana kedua keluarga ini masih lengkap. Ibuku masih hidup dan Minato san masih bersama dengan Kushina san. Bahkan aku sangat berterima kasih dengan Minato san karena dia ada di sana untuk mendukungnya di saat – saat jatuh, kalau tidak mungkin ayah sudah gila di tinggalkan oleh istri tercintanya. Begitu juga sebaliknya Ayahku juga ada untuk mendukung Minato san sehingga sampai saat ini Minato san masih tetap bisa mempertahankan senyumnya meskipun keluarga tercintanya terpecah belah,"

Kalau di pikir-pikir memang benar, setelah perpisahan kedua orang tuanya Naruto tinggal bersama Kushina, awalnya setiap minggu Minato akan mengunjunginya kesuna, dari tiap minggu menjadi sesekali sebulan lalu semakin jarang, entah apa alasannya, kalau di lihat dari sisinya Naruto jelas berhak untuk marah karena ayahnya semakin jarang mengunjunginya ke Suna. Tapi tak pernah terlintas sedikitpun di benaknya pertanyaan apakah ayahnya itu merasa kesepian di tinggal oleh istri daan anaknya, lalu jika iyta kenapa dia tak menikah lagi. Hidup sendiri di kota sebesar Konoha mungkin oraang biasa akan gila dan selalu berakhir dengan kehidupan malam yang tidak sehat. mungkin benar apa yang di katakan Itachi, Ayahnya bisa bertahan sampai saat ini adalah berkat sahabatnya Uchiha Fugaku.

"Oh ya Itachi, kau tahu dimana kamar Sasuke ?"

"Di lantai dua paling ujung,"

"Oke,"

"Oh, ya Naruto, Sasuke paling tidak suka diganggu, mungkin kau akan membutuhkan ini"

Itachi merogoh saku celananya lalu melemparkan sesuatu ke Naruto.

Naruto berdiri tepat dihadapan sebuah pintu kamar, dengan tulisan tergantung di pintu yang bertuliskan "Sasuke's Zone", Naruto membuka pintu kamar tersebut dengan sebuah kunci cadangan yang diberkan oleh Itachi. Naruto pun tak habis pikir kenapa Itachi memberikan kunci cadangan kamar Sasuke kepadanya. Dan ia pun sama sekali tak berniat untuk mengetuk pintu kamar meskipun ia tahu kemungkinan besar pemilik kamar sedang berada dalam kamarnya.

_"Make us free na Splash! Kasaneta," prok prok_

_"Hikari no KONTORASUTO abite " prok prok_

Naruto sweetdrop ketika memasuki kamar yang terdengar adalah suara cempreng yang sedang menyanyi lagu aneh dari arah kamar mandi.

_"Feel so free na kyou tobikomu, ore-tachi no Brand new blue, yeh"_

_"Omou you ni sei! sei! sei! a-oh_  
_Jibunrashiku kick! kick! kick! a-oh_  
_Tsukamitainda pull! pull! pull! a-oh_  
_Todokisou na deep! deep! deep! Splash Free"_

Lalu tepat di hadapannya terdapat sebuah poster lima laki laki yang hanya memakai celana renang berukuran bodysize terpampang didinding. Dia tak tahu kalau wanita juga ada yang senang memajang poster seperti ini seperti laki-laki. Naruto mengakui bahwa dulu saat di Suna di kamarnya juga terpampang sebuah poster cewek cantik berbikini dengan background pantai, tapi hanya satu dan itu pun tak boleh di pasang di kamarnya yang sekarang oleh ayahnya. Tapi Sasuke memasang poster yang berisi lima cowok yang sedang memakai celana renang belum lagi poster poster lainnya yang menghiasi setiap bagian kosong dari kamar ini. Mengabaikan suara cempreng sasuke yang sedang menyanyi itu, Naruto kembali meneliti setiap sudut kamar Sasuke dengan seksama. Kamar Sasuke tak bisa di bilang kecil, namun begitu banyak barang yang berada disini sehingga membuatnya terlihat kecil. Di kamarnya terdapat satu singlebed dengan seprei motif chibi enam orang karakter yang berambut warna warni dengan gambar bola basket di tengahnya, juga selimut dengan motif sama, dua buah lemari buku yang lebih banyak diisi komik ketimbang buku bacaan, satu lemari yang lebih terlihat normal-mungkin lemari pakaian- sebuah meja belajar yang di atasnya peralatan menggambar lengkap juga action figure, di atas meja tersebut juga terdapat rak rak kecil tersusun seperti tangga yang juga berisi action figure.

Naruto melihat keatas dan benar saja langit langitnya pun memiliki gambar sebuah robot tempur yang sedang bertarung di luar angkasa. Kepala Naruto sampai pusing melihat isi kamar ini.

"Kraaaak"

Suara itu terdengar berbarengan dengan langkah kakinya yang ternyata menginjak sebuah cd video game yang berada di lantai berkapet itu.

"Ups..."

"TEMEEEEEE!"

Disana, di depan kamar mandi sasuke yang hanya mengenakan handuk pendek berteriak melihat cd video gamenya di injak oleh Naruto.

"O'ow! Sasuke" Naruto memandang Sasuke, matanya hampir keluar melihat Sasuke yang hanya mengenakan selembar handuk dari dada sampai pahanya, perpotongan leher dan tulang belikat sasuke yang putih itu terlihat sangat menggiurkan untuk di kecup.

"Apa yang kau lihat hah? Seenaknya saja masuk kamar orang lalu merusak barang pribadinya, kau pikir kau siapa?!" Sasuke yang masih belum sadar dengan keadaanya yang hanya berhanduk ria mendekat ke arah Naruto dan marah-marah. Hatinya terlalu shock melihat cd video game yang baru dia beli dengan tabungannya dirusak.

"Ok, Tenang Sasuke, lihat saja dirimu dahulu, baru mara-marah" Ucap Naruto yang merasa terdesak. Sasuke memandang dirinya dan baru menyadari dirinya hanya memakai sehelai handuk. Mukanya langsung memerah padam sampai ketelinga-telingnya. dia langsung berlari kembali ke kamar mandi.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA" Suara tawa Naruto pun terdengar.

Di dalam kamar mandi Sasuke mengumpat. Bagaimana bisa Naruto ada di kamarnya padahal sasuke yakin kamarnya sudah terkunci tadi. Tapi please, sejak kapan Naruto ada di kamarnya, ia jadi teringat tadi dia mandi sambil menyanyi soundtraack lagu anime yang disukainya.

"Hei, hei kau tak perlu sembunyi di kamar mandi seperti itu, keluar dan pakai bajumu nanti kau masuk angin kalau sampai terlalu lama di kamar mandi"

"Kau keluar brengsek!" Sahut Sasuke dari kamar mandi, entah rasanya dia ingin terjun dari atas gedung sekarang juga karena malu."

"Tak perlu malu seperti itu, kau pikir badan mu bagus? Tenang saja melihatmu ganti baju tak akan membuatku terangsang , aku bisa berbalik atau memejamkan mata," Ujar Naruto.

'Sial, jangan berbicar seenaknya!' umpat Sasuke dalam hati. Sasuke memang tak jarang menganti baju di ruangan yang sama dengan Neji, karena Sasuke percaya pada Neji dan percaya akan satu hal kalau lelaki tak akan tertarik dengan tubuhnya. Tapi entah mengapa di hadapan Naruto hanya dengan mengenakan sehelai handuk rasanya malu sekali sampai ke ubun-ubun. Tatapan pria itu sungguh penuh kemesuman. Sasuke bahkan dapat merasakannya.

"keluar sekarang atau aku akan teriak,"

"kau berle-"

"KELUAR!"

"Baik-baik aku keluar" Naruto mengalah dan memilih untuk keluar dari kamar Sasuke. 'benar-benar merepotkan' pikirnya.

Sasuke menempelkan telinganya di pintu kamar mandi, setelah memastikan dia mendengar suara pintu yang ditutup dia baru memberanikan diri untuk keluar dari kamar mandi dan memakai pakaiannya.

Hari ini Sasuke memilih untuk memakai kemeja pendek berwarna biru dengan T-shirt panjang didalamnya dengan warna putih lalu celana jeans dan topi. Hari ini dia memang ada rencana pergi ke comifuro bersama Neji. Selesai berpakaian tak sengaja matanya melihat cd video game yang telah hancur di lantai, dia pun berlutut dan pundung melihat video game yang belum dia tamatkan itu malah tamat di injak pria kuning jabrik.

"Padahal aku belum selesa tamat memainkannya, lihat saja akan ku balas dia, nanti"

Keluar dari kamar Sasuke, Naruto berkeliling rumah keluarga uchiha sampai akhirnya dia memutskan untuk berenang dikolam berenang. Uchiha memang tidak bisa di anggap remeh. Bahkan ayahnya saja tak punya kolam berenang di dalam rumahnya. Naruto melepas jam tangan, kaos dan celana jeansnya di tepi kolam lalu meluncur ke dalamnya. Sungguh tak ada yang lebih menyegarkan dari berenang di akhir pekan.

Sasuke turun dari tangga, dari sana dia melihat Itachi yang sedang beres beres rumah. Itachi memang bisa di bilang lelaki rajin meskipun memilliki aura-aura Ultimate seme. Mungkin karena dia anak pertama dan satu satunya wanita di keluarga ini tidak dapat diandalkan untuk pekerjaan rumah. Keluarga Uchiha tidakhanya memperkerjakan petgas laundry dan satu tukang bersih bersih yang hanya datang di hari kerja ketika mereka semua pergi beraktifitas dan akan libur di akhir pekan, itu semua karena Fugaku merasa tidak nyaman ada seseorang selain keluarganya tinggal di rumah ini.

"Loh, mau kemana kamu?" tegur Itachi

"Main dengan Neji," jawab Sasuke sekenanya.

Itachi menghela napas.

"Ada laki – laki lain yang main ke rumah ini, kau malah memilih pergi dengan laki-laki homo," perlu diingatkan kepada kalian bahwa kedua Uchiha kakak beradik ini memang memiliki suatu kebiasaan yang sama yaitu suka men-judge orientasi seseorang seenaknya. Dan Neji pun tak luput menjadi korban mereka.

"Kau lupa kau itu homo, dan sebagian besar temanmu juga homo, jadi gak usah komentar," Ujar Sasuke pedas. Pasalnya dia masih bete karena Itachi seenaknya memberika kunci cadangan kamarnya kepada sembarang orang. Kunci duplikat itu sengaja dibuat Itachi karena Sasuke sangat sulit sekali di bangunkan apalagi kalau habis memainkan game semalaman. Kebiasaan Sasuke benar-benar buruk dan sungguh kata – kata adiknya pun itu begitu menohok. Hanya saja ayahnya itu terlalu buta untuk mengetahui sifat anak perempuan kesayangannya yang satu ini.

"Pergi sana, kepala ku pusing kalau ada kau seharian di rumah ini," komentar Itachi. Sasuke sih cuek aja dan melengos pergi.

Sasuke melirik pintu kaca yang tembus ke arah kolam berenang yang sangat jarang dipakai oleh keluarganya itu. yang sering main disana itu hanya teman-teman seperhomoannya Itachi. Sasuke sendiri tidak bisa berenang. sebuah Ide terlintas setelah tahu siapa yang tengah berenang di dalam sana.

"Kraaak," Bukan ini bukan lagi suara kaset cd video game yang retak karena diinjak, namun suara jam tangan mahal yang sedang diinjak Sasuke dengan Sepatunya. Naruto yang tadinya sedang asyik asyik berenang langsung gelagapan melihat jam tangan mahalnya di injak seperti itu lalu dengan santainya di tendang oleh Sasuke ke dalam Kolam.

"Ups, maaf nggak sengaja,"

"KONO ONNA!" geram Naruto. Dia segera kembali ke dalam air mengambil jam tangannya yang tengelam di dasar kolam. Berurusan dengan Sasuke memang tak pernah ada selesainya. Dia tahu kalau tadi dia sudah merusak cd video game Sasuke dan cukup merasa bersalah untuk berniat meminta maaf, belum sempat dia meminta maaf gadis itu sudah melancarkan aksi balas dendamnya.

"KEMARI KAU JANGAN LARI!" teriak Naruto sambil keluar dari kolam. Dengan hanya memakai boxer yang masih basar dia mengejar Sasuke ke pintu depan. Namun sayangnya si pelaku sudah nangkring di atas motor sambil memegang Helm.

"HARGA JAM TANGANKU LEBIH MAHAL DARI VIDEO GAME MU ITU TAHU!"

"AKU TAK PEDULI SEKARANG KITA IMPAS!" Balas Sasuke

"Ayuk Neji, kita Jalan. Jangan hiraukan dia"

Neji yang tak mengerti apa yang tengah terjadi dan mengapa Naruto ada di rumah sasuke dengan hanya memakai boxer basah, hanya bisa menuruti titah sang putri untuk segera pergi dari rumahnya. Bahkan tadi dia baru saja sampai dan sama sekali belum memarkirkan motornya.

Neji menemani Sasuke berjalan jalan di sepanjang stand. Gadis itu masih semangat berburu Doujin dan marchandise lain-lain. Biasanya Sasuke berdua dengan Sakura chan membuka stand dan ikut menjual beberapa karya Sasuke dan Neji tak perlu repot repot menemaninya hari ini Sakura chan harus pergi ke rumah neneknya, di tambah beberapa doujin buatan Sasuke belum kelar di kejar deadline jadi lah mereka gagal membuak stand dan pada akhirnya Neji menjadi korban di geret Sasuke ke sana kemari berburu doujin.

"Sasuke tas mu sudah penuh, apalagi yang kau cari,"

"Aku mencari titipan Sakura chan, Doujinnya Black Monkey setelah itu kita cari makan oke, kalau memang kau sudah lapar, Ah itu dia!" Sasuke kembali tertelan oleh kerumunan gadis - gadis fujoshi di sebuah stand R18 dengan maskot seorang laki laki berotot dengan hanya memakai celana dalam. Sungguh bikin Neji merinding disko melihatnya. Selera Sasura chan memang seram.

Neji memutuskan untuk melihat lihat stand lain yang lebih normal guna memperbaiki matanya yang telah terkontaminasi. Di sebuah stand dia melihat sebuah jepit rambut berkepala bintang segi enam berwarna biru. Akan sangat cocok jika itu di pakai oleh Sasuke pikirnya. Tanpa pikir panjang Neji segera membelinya.

Setelah makan siang mereka berjalan – jalan di taman, tangan Sasuke sudah penuh dengan belanjaan dan sebuah bantal dengan gambar laki laki berotot. Er~ tak perlu ditanya milik siapa bantal tersebut.

"Tadi itu, kenapa Naruto ada di rumahmu?" Tanya Neji memulai pembicaraan.

"Oh, Paman Minato mengajaknya ke rumahku, dan kau tahu Neji tiba tiba dia ada di kamarku lalu merusak cd video gameku yang belum aku tamatkan. padahal susah susah menabung untuk membelinya! sebagai balasannya aku menginjak jam tangannya sampai hancur dan kutendang ke kolam renang" Sasuke bercerita dengan simple tanpa bertele-tele membuat berbagai macam pertanyaan muncul di benak Neji seperti bagaimana bisa Naruto bisa berada dalam kamar Sasuke, Neji tahu betul Sasuke itu sangat menjaga privasi kamarnya. terlalu banyak barang nista yang ada dikamarnya. selama ini selain ayah dan kakaknya Sasuke, hanya dirinya dan Sakura chan sajalah yang mendapat izin untuk memasukinya.

Namun Neji tak ingin banyak bertanya, biarlah Sasuke bercerita apa yang ingin diceritakannya. Gadis itu memang berbeda, tak seperti gadis lain yang banyak bicara dan banyak cerita yang bertele-tele. Sasuke selalu bicara simple dan seenaknya.

Dengan santainya Neji melepas topi milik Sasuke dan memakainya dikepalanya sendiri. Belum sempat protes, Neji sudah ambil bicara.

"Ku pinjam topinya, Mataharinya sangat panas, aku tak ingin rambutku rusak terkena matahari hanya gara – gara seharian menemanimu ke Event,"

"Siapa suruh gak pakai topi,"

"Hei, jangan ngambek. Aku punya sesuatu untukmu, memang ini tak bisa menutupi panasnya sinar matahari, tapi dengan ini rambutmu akan terlihat cantik,". Ujar Neji. Sasuke terdiam membiarkan Neji memasangkan sesuatu di rambutnya. sepasang Jepitan itu kini terpasang indah dirambutnya.

'Ternyata benar, kalau seperti ini dia terlihat manis,' neji membatin.

"Kenapa? Aneh yah ?" Ucap Sasuke. dahulu Sakura pernah bilang kalau dia sangat cocok memakai jepit rambut dengan model rambutnya yang pendek dan sedikit jigrak kebelakang itu, namun Sasuke tidak begitu percaya diri. Jadi dia tak melakukan apa yang di sarankan oleh Sakura. Lagi pula kalau dia memakai jepit rambut mana bisa dia menaklukan para uke – uke kesepian disekolahnya.

Sasuke berlari menuju kolam air mancur dan melihat pantulan dirinya di kolam. Ok, tak buruk juga. Dia berbalik dan tersenyum kepada Neji.

"Terima kasih Neji!" Ucap Sasuke dengan senyum terbaiknya.

Neji menghampirinnya, mengambil sebagian barang belanjaan Sasuke lalu menggandeng tangan Satunya lagi yang tidak membawa barang belanjaan.

"Anytime Sasuke,"

"Tapi sebelum itu maaf Neji, mungkin hanya sekali ini saja aku akan memakainya seharian karena kau yang telah memberikannya kepadaku, tidak untuk besok atau hari berikutnya,kau tahu kan aneh rasanya kalau aku yang memakainya"

'tidak, kau sama sekali tidak aneh memakainya Sasuke,' itu yang sebenarnya ingin dia ucapkan.

"Terserah kau, hanya saja simpan itu dengan baik,"

Namun, hanya kata itulah yang keluar dari mulutnya, , ,

" Itu pasti, Neji,"

"hei, Itachi"

"Apa Naruto?"

"Si rambut cokelat panjang itu pacarnya Sasuke yah ?"

"Oh, Neji ? Bukan, dia homo tenang saja, kau tak usah cemburu seperti itu Naruto?" Ujar Itachi Santai.

Saat ini Naruto tengah berbincang bincang bareng Itachi sambil mengopi. Mau bagaimana lagi, Naruto sudah terlanjur diseret ayahnya ke rumah ini seharusnya dia tadi mengajak Kyuubi juga biar sasananya ramai.

"Hah? cemburu?" Naruto malaah heran di bilang cemburu oleh Itachi. "Maksudmu aku cemburu Neji dekat dengan Sasuke? jangan bercanda Itachi, hahahaha Sasuke itu menarik tapi maaf saja Itachi dia bukan tipeku, "

Ingin sekali Itachi menyiram kopi ditangannya ke wajah Naruto. dia sedikit berharap Naruto itu akan tertarik dengan adiknya. seenggaknya meskipun dia homo, keturunan uchiha masih dapat terselamatkan dengan adanya Sasuke. tapi jika tak ada satu pun laki laki yang mau dengann Sasuke, generasi Uchiha hanya kakan berakhir di dirinya dan Sasuke.

"Ne, Naruto kun kalau memang dia bukan tipe mu, Jangan buat dia jatuh cinta padamu,"

"HAHAHAHAHA, I couldn't help it if it's happen Itachi, Me just too awasome!

TBC

Spoiler Next chapter

"_Aku mohon Sasuke, aku butuh bantuanmu!"_

"_Sasuke, jangan melakukannya, kau tahu kan Suigetsu itu preman sekolah, dia tak akan segan kalau kau macam macam dengan kekasihnya,"_

"_Kau ini aneh, di pukuli preman sekolah karena kau jalan dengan kekasihnya, kau itu normal atau tidak sih,"_

Seperti biasa mungkin akan banyak sekali kesalahan eyd, typo dan lain lain. Tapi sejujurnya yang paling jadi masalah adalah kenapa selalu saja ada beberapa kata yang hilang saat saya memposting fanfic, ada yang punya tipsnya ?

Ini cerita orisinil, makannya absurd bin ooc. Kalau ada yang tanya kenapa malah Naruto yang di panggil teme oleh Sasuke karena memang di fanfic ini Naruto itu seorang Teme #digaplok. It's just my style. Saya Cuma merasa gak enak aja karakter Naruto versi saya di panggil dobe, hehehe.

Dan mohon maaf Narusasunya masih sedikit, hubungan mereka biar berkembang perlahan namun pasti. Yang jelas ini Narusasu kok meskipun ada banyak hints Nejisasu (well Otp side saya Itasasu dan Nejisasu sih). Soalnya saya gak mau yang mainstream yang teman masa kecil terpisah lama trus pas ketemu lagi langsung ada feel- feel gimana gitu. Mereka Cuma teman masa kecil biasa. Udah gitu aja. Narutonya playboy dan Sasukenya tomboy masing-masing punya kisah cinta tersendiri dimasalalu jadi biarlah perasaan mereka berkembang seiring fanfic ini berjalan #kelamaancoy!

Oh, ya saya pernah menyinggung bahwa di ff ini akan ada beberapa hints yuri, Cuma mau nginngetin aja mulai chap depan ada hints yuri. Kalau kalian mau nyerah baca yah silahkan XD. Cerita ini akan tetap berjalan sebagaimana ego saya berkehendak sebagai Author.

BYE ~~


End file.
